これは終わりではありません (Ini Bukanlah Akhir)
by midoakas
Summary: Setelah New York hancur oleh ratusan meteor kecil, NASA menemukan sebuah asteroid seukuran kota Texas yang akan menabrak bumi dalam waktu dekat. Tim Angkasawan terbaik pun segera diberangkatkan oleh NASA demi menyelamatkan bumi. [2/3 MidoAka Armageddon!future!AU]
1. bagian pembuka

"Serahkan tugas ini padaku, Shintarou. Pulanglah, temui Seijuurou. Katakan padanya jika kau sangat mencintainya. Nikahi dia dan buat dia bahagia. Aku akan melemparmu ke neraka jika tahu Seijuurou sampai menangis karenamu!"

 **Dedicated for MidoAka Day 6/4**

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ _Ini adalah zaman ketika bumi masih dijadikan tempat dinosaurus untuk hidup dan berkembang biak. Sekeping batu yang hanya selebar enam mil mengubah itu semua. Batu itu menabrak bumi dengan kekuatan sepuluh ribu kali lipat dari kekuatan senjata nuklir. Satu triliun ton tanah dan bebatuan berhamburan ke atmosfir, membuat selimut debu yang tebal, dan bahkan sinar matahari tak mampu menembusnya dalam waktu ribuan tahun_.]

.

.

.

Adopsi dari **Armageddon (1998)**.

Disutradarai oleh **Michael Bay** , dengan produser **Jerry Bruckheimer** , dan dirilis oleh **Touchstone Pictures**.

.

.

.

[ _Itu dulu pernah terjadi, dan akan terjadi lagi. Pertanyaannya hanyalah kapan._ ]

.

.

.

 **これは終わりではありません**

 **[This Is Not The End]**

.

.

.

 _Written by_ midoakas.

Sebenarnya dibuat untuk memperingati hari jadi MidoAka tanggal enam April.

.

 **Midorima Shintarou X Akashi Seijuurou.**

 **Akashi Masaomi, Aomine Daiki, Akashi Shiori, Nash Gold Jr., dan Kagetora Aida**.

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke** belongs to **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**.

Background music : **Aerosmith – I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing**.

Diharapkan mendengarkan lagu tersebut ketika membaca.

.

[ _Aku tak ingin menutup mata. Aku tak ingin jatuh tertidur karena aku merindukanmu, sayang. Dan aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu_ ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Prolog.**

Saya tahu tanggal satu sudah lewat, dan ini sama sekali nggak ada minat untuk masuk April Mop, tapi muncul prolog dulu deh ya. Cuma ada satu chapter, kok. Silahkan tunggu bagian satu beberapa hari ke depan!

Dan juga, selamat hari jadi, sayang-sayangku! (peluk MidoAka)

 **P.S** : silahkan pilih, Many Shades of Him atau ini dulu yang dilanjut? (ini authornya minta ditabok)


	2. bagian satu : keberangkatan

**これは終わりではありません**

 **[** **Ini Bukanlah Akhir** **]**

Sebuah cerita yang cukup panjang, dibagi dalam tiga bagian, kukisahkan hanya untukmu.

Selamat hari jadi, hijau-merah tersayang!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Midorima Shintarou X Akashi Seijuurou.**

Bagian Satu : Keberangkatan

 _Diharapkan mendengarkan lagu-lagu ini ketika membaca :_

Aerosmith – I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Chantal Kreviazuk – Leaving On The Jetplane

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ _Sekarang saatnya untuk meninggalkanmu. Sekali lagi, biarkan aku menciummu. Lalu, tutup matamu dan aku akan berada pada jalanku. Bermimpi tentang yang akan datang, saat aku tak ingin pergi sendiri. Tentang saat itu, tak ada yang ingin aku sampaikan_.

Chantal Kreviazuk – Leaving On The Jetplane]

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Osaka, Jepang.**_

 _ **27 Desember**_ _._

"Hoi, Shintarou! Ayo lekas turun, kau ini laki-laki bukan sih?"

Shintarou kecil yang saat itu masih berusia enam tahun hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya, kebingungan. Enam kepala berwarna-warni yang sudah berada di dasar tebing mendongak, wajah mereka bersinar tertimpa sinar matahari, kentara sekali bersemangat, berbahagia, hingga masih belum mau menyerah untuk meneriakinya turun. Shintarou masih teguh berdiri disana, di ujung tebing, menatap ngeri kedalamannya dengan boneka kelinci dalam dekapan. Jari-jarinya memuntir telinga lembut kelinci itu, termangu ragu.

Haruskah ia turun dan ikut serta dalam aksi _jelajah-jelajahan_ enam kawannya yang sok petualang itu? Melihat tingginya sih Shintarou sudah ogah duluan, walau sebenarnya jarak antara ujung tebing dan tanah di dasar tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya saja kemiringannya cukup curam, dan Shintarou waspada kalau-kalau dia sampai jatuh. Shintarou bisa saja berguling sok superhero seperti Daiki, loncat indah seperti Atsushi, atau ngibrit lari seperti Ryouta. Mungkin, dia juga bisa meniru gaya rajawali terbang seperti Kazunari (yang berakhir tersandung batu dan menubruk tubuh bongsor Atsushi) atau turun kalem meniti tanah sambil bergandengan tangan ala Tetsuya dan Satsuki.

Meski begitu Shintarou tetap tidak mau, bagaimana jika dia tiba-tiba tersandung dan mengotori bajunya? Ini kaus kesayangan Shintarou, dan bisa saja benda keberuntungannya hari ini kotor kena tanah basah. Setelah hujan deras reda, ide untuk menjelajah kebun ketela milik Paman Teppei yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka kumpul ramai-ramai di rumah Kazunari juga tampak mengasyikkan. Bisa saja mereka dapat ketela bakar gratis ditambah segelas susu panas! Paman Teppei memang selalu baik pada mereka.

Tapi memang dasar penggila kebersihan, Shintarou rela diejek banci oleh kawan-kawannya karena tak mau bergelut dengan yang kotor-kotor. Wajah Daiki bahkan sudah tercoreng warna cokelat, tapi senyum bahagianya seolah membuktikan jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Shintarou-kun payah!"Satu kepala biru muda berteriak, masih berharap Shintarou mau menanggapi dan bergabung bersama mereka. "Aku yang paling muda saja berani turun. Masa Shintarou-kun tidak?"

"Ayo dong, Shin-chan!"Kali ini Kazunari yang berteriak, menyetujui ucapan Tetsuya. "Dulu saja kau mau turun saat kita menangkap udang meski awalnya tidak mau, tapi kau yang paling semangat saat mendorong Dai-chan hingga tercebur ke sungai!"

"Berisik, Kazu!"Daiki memprotes, melotot pada si rajawali yang kini sudah tertawa puas. "Ayo cepat turun! Biasanya Paman Teppei akan membuat ketela bakar pada Hari Kamis! Jika kamu tetap nggak mau turun, nanti kita tinggal, lho!"

Shintarou berpikir, dilema. Dia juga ingin turun, tapi masih ragu-ragu. Butuh waktu lima menit untuk menentukan mana jawaban yang baik antara ya dan tidak. Jika turun, nanti bajunya kotor. Jika tidak ikut, nanti dia tidak bisa makan ketela Paman Teppei!

 _Aduh, aduh. Turun tidak ya? Satsuki saja turun, masa aku tidak?_

"Yah! Shintarou-cchi, cepatlah! Hari semakin siang!"Kali ini Ryouta yang menyuarakan pendapat, tidak terima sinar matahari yang meninggi membuat kulitnya terbakar. Satsuki juga mendukung, meneriaki nama Shintarou untuk lekas turun dan bergabung.

"Iya, iya, aku turun!"Akhirnya, Shintarou berteriak. Campur aduk antara jengkel dan kesal, dan kawan-kawannya bersorak senang dibawah sana. Shintarou memegang erat boneka kelincinya dalam genggaman, bersiap-siap turun ketika lagi-lagi Daiki berteriak. Bukan untuk menyuruhnya turun, tapi lebih mirip untuk memanggil.

"Hei!"

Shintarou menolehkan kepala tepat ketika satu tepukan lembut mendarat pada bahunya. Ia terlonjak kaget, hampir saja tergelincir jika tak pandai menjaga keseimbangan. Dengan sigap Shintarou meraih dan berpegangan pada dahan pohon terdekat, lalu berbalik ke belakang. Perhatiannya direnggut beberapa saat, terlebih ketika pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sepasang bola mata merah bak buah delima matang.

"Hai!"Sosok bocah laki-laki yang hanya setinggi dagunya mendongak, tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya nyaris menghilang. "Boleh aku bergabung bersama kalian?"

 **:x:**

Nama anak itu Akashi Seijuurou.

Dia pendatang baru, pindahan dari Kyoto katanya. Menurut yang dia ceritakan (dengan semangat tinggi dan mata berkerlap bangga), ayahnya adalah salah satu angkasawan terbaik yang dimiliki NASA, dan ibunya adalah desainer baju ternama di Jepang. Baru saja pindah kemarin dan bertemu Shintarou yang berdiri bimbang, hendak turun di ujung tebing pada hari ini. Dia sangat supel, ceria, ramah, dan pandai bergaul. Hanya membutuhkan waktu singkat bagi mereka untuk mengenalkan diri satu sama lain dan memutuskan untuk memulai penjelajahan bersama.

"Aku Aomine Daiki!"Daiki berteriak semangat, memberikan posisi hormat dan meniru gaya superhero yang biasa muncul di televisi. "Panggil saja aku Daiki. Macan kumbang tidak ada yang setampan aku,"

"Aku Takao Kazunari,"Yang rambut hitam mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum sejuta karat, "Panggil saja Kazu. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sei-chan!"

"Kise Ryouta, _ssu_!"Kata Ryouta, kelewat ceria. Melancarkan satu kedipan centil, dan mengaduh ketika rusuknya disikut Tetsuya. "Panggil saja Ryouta. Semoga kau suka bersama kami, Seijuurou-cchi!"

"Aku Murasakibara Atsushi,"Yang paling bongsor mengenalkan dirinya dengan gaya malas-malasan, mengulurkan sebatang lollipop dan menepuk puncak kepala Seijuurou, mungkin sudah menganggapnya anak. "Panggil saja Atsushi atau Atsu jika namaku terlalu panjang, Sei-chin, dan ini untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai tanda perkenalan,"

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya,"Tetsuya tersenyum ramah, mungkin dia yang paling normal diantara mereka ber-enam. "Panggil saja Tetsuya. Senang bertemu denganmu, Seijuurou-kun,"

"Aku Momoi Satsuki, yang paaaa~ling cantik!"Pemilik rambut merah muda berseru gembira, "Istri masa depannya Tetsu-kun,"

"Hah? Jangan mimpi, Satsuki!"

"Biar! Nah, senang bertemu denganmu, Seijuurou-kun!"

"Em, aku Midorima Shintarou,"Shintarou menaikkan kacamata ketika gilirannya untuk memperkenalkan diri tiba. "Panggil saja aku Shintarou, atau Shin, terserah. Em, senang bertemu denganmu, Seijuurou,"

"Terimakasih, kalian,"Sekali lagi, senyum itu muncul. Shintarou terpana, melupakan caranya bernapas selama beberapa saat sampai dua bulan sabit itu menghilang. "Senang bertemu kalian juga. Semoga kita bisa akrab, ya!"

"Abaikan saja Shin-chan, dia memang agak kikuk,"Kazunari yang menyerobot pertama kali, menarik dan membawa Seijuurou dalam rangkulan. Shintarou berteriak, gegas menyusul ketika Ryouta mendahului langkahnya, tak mau kalah dan memeluk lengan kanan Seijuurou. "Selain itu dia juga _tsundere_ , jadi jangan heran jika kadang sifat galak tapi-maunya itu kambuh,"

"Siapa yang _tsundere_ , Kazu?"Mencoba marah, tapi tidak bisa karena rona merah sulit dihilangkan. Shintarou menggerutu, membuang pandangan dan lagi-lagi tertuju pada bola mata delima yang menghilang. Memamerkan tawa manis, dan Shintarou kembali terpaku untuk beberapa saat.

 **:x:**

"Katanya tadi, ayah Sei-chan itu angkasawan, ya?"

Kazunari duduk berjongkok di atas tanah, satu tangannya menggenggam tusuk bambu yang membakar tiga bulat ketela kesukaannya. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi dan ketela itu akan matang. Siap dimakan dengan secangkir susu panas buatan Bibi Araki untuk menemani. Disebelahnya, Daiki duduk beralaskan tanah, begitupula Atsushi yang cuek meski tahu celananya nanti bisa kotor. Ryouta, Tetsuya, Shintarou dan Satsuki duduk beralaskan daun pisang, dan Seijuurou yang duduk disebelah Shintarou juga ikut-ikutan. Mereka duduk melingkar, dengan kayu bakar dan api ditengah-tengah.

"Oh, iya,"Kata Seijuurou kecil, tersenyum penuh semangat. "Ayah sering melakukan pelatihan khusus bersama NASA, lho! Menurut kabar Ayah hari ini pulang dari Texas. Wah, aku sudah nggak sabar!"

"Benarkah? Wow! Itu keren banget!"Ryouta berdecak, menatap api yang membakar ketelanya. Dari nada bicaranya, terdengar jika anak itu sedikit iri. "Berarti ayah Seijuurou-cchi pernah ke ruang angkasa?"

"Pernah, hanya sekali. Ah, atau mungkin dua,"Seijuurou mengangguk, membolak-balik tusuk bambunya. Bukan maksud untuk pamer, tapi Seijuurou bangga dengan profesi ayahnya sebagai angkasawan NASA. Yah, tahu sendiri 'kan bukan sembarang orang yang bisa masuk NASA? Menurut data saat itu, ayahnya adalah salah satu angkasawan termuda berbakat yang dimiliki NASA.

Akashi Masaomi memang memiliki penampilan mencolok; rambut merah, tubuh tinggi tegap, dan wajah tegas menjadi ciri khas yang membuatnya gampang dikenal. Namun, dibalik wajah galaknya itu, ia adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan dan tidak kaku. Tak jarang ia menemani Seijuurou dan kawan-kawannya bermain saat di Kyoto dulu, juga menceritakan kisah-kisahnya selama di ruang angkasa. Atau, pengalaman saat melalui pelatihan khusus selama berada di NASA.

Karena pekerjaannya itu, Masaomi jarang berada di rumah. Ia lebih sering berada di Texas untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya bersama NASA. Tak jarang, Seijuurou juga berlibur untuk menemani ayahnya disana. Seijuurou sangat suka melihat ayahnya melakukan pelatihan di air, atau berpose gagah dengan balutan pakaian khusus berwarna oranye. Menurut Seijuurou, itu sangat keren! Teman ayahnya, Paman Kagetora, juga suka memberi Seijuurou permen atau cokelat ketika berkunjung kesana.

"Wah wah, pendatang baru, asyik sekali dia bermain dengan kalian,"Paman Teppei memasuki halaman belakang dengan senyum terkembang. Ia membawa sebuah nampan berisi delapan cangkir susu panas yang masih mengepul. Anak-anak bersorak riang. Tetsuya dengan sigap berdiri setelah memberikan tusuk bambunya pada Satsuki, menerima nampan itu dan membiarkan kawan-kawannya mengambil cangkir satu persatu. "He, Seijuurou. Katanya Ayahmu yang angkasawan itu akan pulang nanti. Ya, 'kan?"

"Benar sekali, Paman,"Seijuurou mengangguk ceria. Paman Teppei tertawa melihatnya, "Oh, Masaomi dan aku sudah berteman lama sejak satu, dua—ah, pokoknya sangat lama! Tak mampu lagi aku mengingat. Dulu, Ayahmu itu sangat digandrungi cewek-cewek. Dia idola, tampan, berbakat, dan juga aku—tentu saja. Tapi ayahmu malah tertarik pada Shiori, gadis lembut dari kelas sebelah. Tak kusangka dia bisa jadi angkasawan dan lolos sampai ke NASA,"

"Siapa yang digandrungi cewek-cewek pada zaman dahulu, Teppei?"

Sembilan kepala menoleh secara bersamaan. Tertuju pada objek yang sama, dimana seorang pria muda berambut merah berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap. Seijuurou diam selama beberapa saat, memekik, kecil, lalu melonjak gembira dan menjatuhkan ketelanya tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Atsushi histeris, buru-buru meraih ketela itu dan menggenggamnya dengan tangan kiri. Sayang jika sampai hangus, Atsushi takkan rela melihatnya.

"Ayah!"Seijuurou berteriak, berlari-lari menyongsong ayahnya yang berdiri disana. Masaomi tertawa, berjongkok, merentangkan tangan untuk menyambut Seijuurou yang langsung menubruknya. "Ayah, ayah! Seijuurou sangat rindu. Mengapa tak menunggu Seijuurou pulang saja?"

Masaomi tertawa, mengacak helaian halus milik Seijuurou yang sewarna dengan miliknya. Ia mengecup pucuk hidung putra kecilnya itu, "Ibu bilang kau pergi main untuk mencari kawan. Sepertinya sih akan sampai ke rumah Paman Teppei, dan ternyata benar,"

"Oh, hai, Paman!"Ryouta si percaya diri bangkit berdiri setelah menyingkirkan ketelanya yang telah matang. Ia menghampiri Masaomi dan Seijuurou yang masih melepas rindu dengan langkah mantap. "Aku Kise Ryouta. Senang bertemu denganmu, Paman!"

"Yah, Ryouta! Senang sekali curi awalan untuk berkenalan dengan angkasawan hebat. He, kini giliran aku!"

"Paman, aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal!"

Ditengah riuhnya suara kawan-kawan yang mericau untuk berkenalan dengan ayah Seijuurou, si angkasawan hebat, Shintarou hanya duduk termenung di tempatnya.

 _Angkasawan, hebat._

 _Aku ingin…_

 _Menjadi seperti Paman._

 **:x:**

"Paman, bisa ceritakan pada kami tentang NASA?"

Masaomi sudah bisa akrab dengan anak-anak setelah satu minggu perkenalan mereka. Banyak kali mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain, bertukar cerita, atau melakukan _barbeque_ di belakang rumah. Seperti kali ini, delapan kepala warna-warni berbaring, tergeletak sembarangan beralaskan rimbunnya rumput hijau di halaman belakang rumah Seijuurou. Puas dan kenyang memakan sosis bakar buatan Bibi Shiori, dan memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk diluar sebelum masuk tenda untuk tidur. Masaomi duduk disana, dengan kaki berselonjor santai, dan mengusap puncak kepala Seijuurou yang berbarik tengkurap dipangkuannya.

"Cerita tentang NASA?"Masaomi tampak berpikir sejenak, matanya menerawang jauh mengawasi gelapnya langit malam. "Memang cerita tentang apa yang diinginkan, Atsushi?"

"Yah, selama ini, kita lihat orang yang bekerja di NASA itu keren! Memakai pelindung, baju khusus, naik roket, lalu _wuuush_! Pergi ke ruang angkasa,"Celoteh Daiki, bersemangat. "Menyelesaikan misi, atau memecahkan misteri UFO. Wah, keren, deh, pokoknya!"

"Daiki-cchi mengarang, memang UFO itu sungguhan ada?"

"Itu cuma kisah yang diterka-terka, Daiki-kun,"

"Iya, Dai-chan. UFO itu nggak ada!"

"Berisik, memangnya kalian tahu?"

"Nggak,"

"Hei, sudah sudah. Kalian ini, ribut saja dari tadi,"Masaomi tertawa, geli menghadapi tingkah bocah-bocah ini. "Paman akan menceritakan pengalaman Paman selama di NASA. Nah, ayo sini, merapat. Dan, he, Kazunari! Jangan ambil sosis lagi!"

"Menjadi angkasawan itu, tidak semudah yang kalian pikirkan,"Masaomi memulai ceritanya setelah anak-anak merapat. Kazunari dan Ryouta tanpa ragu merebahkan kepala pada paha sang angkasawan, mengikuti Seijuurou yang sudah lebih dahulu berbaring. Satsuki duduk bersandar pada bahu Tetsuya, sementara Daiki berbaring tengkurap beralas rerumputan. Hanya Shintarou dan Atsushi yang duduk biasa sambil memasang wajah antusias. "NASA mengelola tiga program, yaitu aeronautika, dirgantara, dan luar angkasa. Visi kami yang berada di NASA adalah ' _mencapai tingkat termutakhir dan menyingkap ketidaktahuan sehingga usaha dan pembelajaran yang kami lakukan akan menguntungkan seluruh umat manusia'_ ,"

Masaomi berhenti sejenak. Kedua matanya menunjukkan sinar bangga ketika mengatakan visi tersebut pada anak-anak. "Ada banyak peluang karir yang menantang bersama NASA, dan ada banyak jalan menuju ke sana. Berkarir dengan NASA tidak hanya menarik, penuh kreativitas, dan sangat berharga. Tapi, juga akan menuntut dan kompetitif,"

"Tapi menjadi polisi sepertinya lebih hebat!"Daiki menyela dengan semangat menggebu. "Memakai seragam dinas, mobil gratis, rumah sewa gratis. Asyik deh pokoknya!"

"Dai-chan bagaimana sih? Tadi katanya angkasawan itu keren, sekarang malah polisi yang hebat!"

"Iya nih, nggak jelas,"

"Ya, ya. Benar sekali, Daiki. Tapi, pekerjaan di NASA juga tak kalah mengasyikkan,"Masaomi tertawa, diusapnya puncak kepala Daiki yang berbaring tak jauh dari Seijuurou. "Kalian tahu Strelka dan Belka?"

"Aku, aku pernah dengar!"Tetsuya mengangkat tangan dengan semangat. "Sekitar tahun 1950-an dan 1960-an, USSR memanfaatkan sejumlah anjing untuk penerbangan antariksa robot dan suborbit untuk menentukan apakah penerbangan antariksa bagi manusia memungkinkan. Diantara beberapa anjing yang dikirim, hanya Strelka dan Belka yang berhasil sampai ke bumi dengan selamat. Bukan begitu, paman?"

"Wah, Tetsu-kun hebat!"

"Ya, pintar. Benar sekali, Tetsuya,"Masaomi tersenyum lebar, lalu memberikan acungan ibu jari. Tetsuya bersorak senang. "Strelka dan Belka sendiri dipajang bonekanya di _Rusia Space Museum_ ,"

"Paman, apa saja syarat untuk bergabung di NASA?"Shintarou bertanya, penasaran. Masaomi melirik dengan senyum, matanya yang senada dengan milik Seijuurou mengeluarkan kilat menggoda. "Wah, kenapa, Shintarou-kun? Tertarik juga untuk masuk ke NASA?"

"He? Tidak, bukan begitu,"Shintarou buru-buru mengelak, lalu memalingkan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Masaomi terkekeh maklum, bocah yang satu ini memang lebih mudah malu dibanding yang lainnya. "Hanya bertanya,"

"Baiklah, sekarang paman akan memberitahu beberapa syarat yang harus dipenuhi sebelum bergabung ke NASA,"Masaomi berdeham sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan kisah panjangnya yang bisa jadi digunakan sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur. "Yang pertama, adalah menjadi seorang warga negara yang memiliki badan antariksa. Nah, badan itu harus mampu mengirim manusia ke ruang angkasa. Bukan cuma NASA, tapi ada juga Jepang yang memiliki _ **JAXA**_ , _**CSA**_ di Kanada, _**AEB**_ di Brazil, _**ROSCOSMOS**_ di Rusia, _**CNSA**_ milik Cina, dan juga _**ESA**_ yang merupakan gabungan dari 20 negara Uni Eropa,"

"Tapi paman, bukankah katanya tadi Jepang juga memiliki badan antariksa?"Satsuki bertanya, ia memasukkan ubi goreng kedalam mulut dan mengunyah sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaan. "Kenapa paman tidak bergabung di… apa namanya? Oh, iya, JAXA saja sedari dulu?"

"Tidak banyak yang tahu jika paman sebenarnya lahir di Amerika,"Kata Masaomi.

"Oh, benarkah? Shintarou-kun dan Daiki-kun juga lahir di Amerika, jadi kenapa mereka nggak masuk NASA saja?"

"Hus, mereka 'kan belum cukup umur,"

"—Oleh karena itu paman bergabung di NASA, dan sempat tinggal di Amerika selama beberapa saat. Tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kyoto, Jepang, setelah menikah, dan mempunyai anak. Nah, iblis kecil bandel ini,"Seijuurou memekik ketika ujung hidungnya ditarik.

"Nah, untuk yang kedua, sesuai dengan batas umur yang ditetapkan. Untuk menjadi kandidat ESA, seorang astronot haruslah berusia 27-37 tahun. Sedangkan di NASA, peraturan umur tidak terlalu ketat. Usia astronot senior berkisar antara 26 sampai 46 tahun, dengan rata-rata 34 tahun seperti paman sekarang ini. Yang ketiga, yaitu tinggi badan. Batas tinggi yang ditetapkan NASA yaitu pria atau wanita dengan tinggi badan mulai dari 157 hingga 190,5 sentimeter,"

"Wah, Atsu-cchi, Shintarou-cchi dan Daiki-cchi tampaknya bisa masuk ke NASA,"Kata Ryouta tiba-tiba. "Mereka 'kan sudah tinggi!"

"Heh, lebih bagus jadi polisi!"

"Koki sepertinya lebih menarik,"

"Aku mau jadi dokter saja,"

"Hei, jahat banget sih kalian!"

"Sudah, sudah,"Masaomi lagi-lagi menyela sambil tertawa. "Nah, selanjutnya adalah lulus segala tahapan ujian dan cek fisik, meliputi tes penglihatan juga. Selain itu, juga harus fasih berbahasa Inggris dan jago berenang!"

"Paman, astronot 'kan bertugas di ruang angkasa dan jelas-jelas disana nggak ada air. Tapi kenapa harus jago berenang?"Kazunari membeo, penasaran. Untuk apa jago berenang di tempat yang jelas-jelas tak ada airnya?

"Ya, benar sekali, Kazunari,"Masaomi tersenyum lembut, lalu menepuk puncak kepala Kazunari. "Karena adanya fenomena alam yang namanya gravitasi, cara kita bernapas di bumi sangat berbeda dengan cara menghirup udara di ruang angkasa. Salah satu latihan yang diberikan ke calon astronot adalah latihan yang berada di dalam air yang mana membutuhkan kemampuan untuk bernapas dalam air,"

"NASA akan memaksa kalian untuk melewati tes militer bertahan hidup di perairan dan kalian harus memperoleh sertifikasi SCUBA sebelum mengikuti ujian ini. Kalian diharuskan untuk melewati ujian renang selama sebulan pertama pelatihan. Pelatihan itu meliputi berenang di kolam renang sepanjang 25 meter sebanyak 3 kali tanpa henti. Lalu, berlanjut melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja dengan menggunakan kostum penerbangan. Kalian juga harus bisa terus-menerus berjalan di air selama 10 menit,"

"Wah, susah juga, ya?"Ryouta mengeluh, memiringkan badan dan memeluk Seijuurou yang berbaring disebelahnya. "Aku mau jadi pilot saja deh! Setelah itu, sukses, kaya, agar bisa menikahi Seijuurou-cchi! Iya nggak?"

"Hoooi, mimpimu ketinggian banget, Ryouta!"

"Biarin!"

"Hei, hei, kalian! Itu ada bintang jatuh!"Satsuki bertepuk tangan, menunjuk-nunjuk kegelapan langit malam yang terbelah dengan cahaya api panjang penuh semangat. "Menurut mitos, jika kita membuat permohonan saat ada bintang jatuh, maka permohonan kita akan terkabul!"

"Ahh, itu 'kan cuma mitos, Satsuki!"

"Iya, itu 'kan cuma main-main, Sat-chin!"

"Ih, kok kalian jahat sih?"

"Sudah, sudah,"Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Masaomi melerai. Lalu setelahnya, tenggelam riuh rendah dalam tawa bersama yang lainnya. "Nah, anak-anak, untuk membuktikan mitos itu, kenapa kalian tidak mencobanya saja sekarang?"

Atas perkataan Masaomi, anak-anak perlahan memejamkan mata, lalu mengatupkan tangan di depan dada. Mengucapkan permohonan sekeras mungkin dalam hati, dan berharap agar permohonan mereka dapat terkabul nantinya, entah kapanpun itu.

' _Aku sama sekali nggak tahu ini sungguhan bisa terjadi atau tidak_ ,'

Shintarou diam selama beberapa saat, memandang lekat langit malam beserta bola api berekor yang membelah keheningan. Cahayanya membias, membuat percikan, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dan datang lagi dengan cara yang sama. Masaomi menoleh, menatap bocah itu dengan senyum penuh arti.

' _Tapi aku tetap mau coba_.'

Shintarou melirik, mencuri pandang pada Seijuurou yang terpejam dan berbaring nyaman di atas paha Masaomi. Ia mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada, memejamkan mata, dan mengucapkan permohonannya secara lirih di dalam hati.

' _Aku mau jadi astronot di masa depan nanti. Lalu menjadi sukses, kaya, dan menikahi Seijuurou.'_

.

.

.

 _ **Enam belas tahun setelahnya**_.

" _Lapor, lapor, laporan satelit! H6 ada disini, terbawa gravitasi,"_

"Ya, bagus sekali. Tahan posisi, H6, kaitkan penjepit di kotak kuning,"

Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika mengikuti instruksi. Kaca helm pengamannya berembun ketika napas berat lagi-lagi terhembus.

"Jepit perlahan, ya seperti itu. Lalu putar lima derajat ke kanan, ya, bagus. Jangan senggol tombol merah. Masukkan obeng dan putar, tahan, secara perlahan lepas bautnya. Duh, kenapa pula satelit itu harus rusak? Invasi alien dadakan?"

Layar proyektor dibesarkan, lalu kembali dikecilkan. Sepasang mata merah menyipit, lekat menatap, mengawasi pergerakan rekannya yang melayang-layang di ruang hampa udara.

"H6, kita masih punya waktu sekitar lima menit,"Pilot yang berada di dalam pesawat memperingatkan, enggan melepaskan atensi dari pria muda yang masih sibuk mengutak-atik satelit usang.

Pria muda itu menghembuskan napas kuat sekali lagi, membuat embun pada helmnya untuk kesekian kali, merasakan firasat buruk ketika percikan kecil bunga api bermunculan dari badan satelit. Suara ledakan muncul setelahnya, lenyap dimakan kehampaan dan merobek bendera Jepang yang tertempel pada sisi seragam khususnya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama ketika kaca helmnya pecah, menusuk beberapa bagian wajahnya, berhamburan dan satelit itu meledak. Koneksi antara pengintai dan layar proyektor terputus, jaringan jelek membuat para tim pengawas terkejut dan berdiri tegang dari duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Satelitnya meledak?"

Teriakan antara ketakutan dan rasa sakit bercampur menjadi satu ketika dia terhempas jauh dari satelit, melayang, dan layar proyektor buram keseluruhan. Beberapa bulatan kecil yang panas berhamburan mengejar sesaat setelah ledakan terjadi, menabrak pesawat, lalu menghancurkannya dalam kepingan kecil. Api dimana-mana. Suara hantaman dan ledakan yang masih sampai di telinga para tim membuat gempar suasana, berbicara dengan suara cepat untuk saling menghubungi dan memberikan arahan bagi satu sama lain.

"Benda itu ditabrak meteorit!"

"Meledak, meledak! Halo, H6? H6? Pilot? Kalian masih disana?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, melainkan suara bising bahan material yang berhamburan seakan memecah layar.

"J8, siap di posisi. Ada dua belas benda asing, salah satunya sudah menembus eksosfer. Bergerak dalam kecepatan 54.000 kilometer per jam, diperkirakan sampai Rusia beberapa saat lagi. Asumsi ledakan akan membuat kawah. K9, jaga agar proyektor tetap menyala. H7, tahan posisi! Siapkan pendengaran. Pasukan jet, Aguilera, Kosmos, UJ, Vantatica, Vanshue, J-Dope, Karsama, Yamaha, Suzuki, YU, 8IJ, dengar aku?"

 _["Berhamburan masuk. Kaca diturunkan, sabuk dipasang. Semua sudah siap berangkat! Aguilera masuk ke dalam set, Kosmos siap meluncur, disusul UJ di eksodus. Vantatica aman di 8O, jet dua siap lepas landas dengan Vanshue, begitu juga J-Dope di jet tiga. Karsama masuk ke set empat. Yamaha, Suzuki, YU, 8IJ, berurutan di lima, enam, dan tujuh. Semua siap_!" _]_

"Bagus, petinggi akan rapat di lantai atas lima menit lagi. Kabar sudah sampai Rusia. Tinggal tunggu lima detik dan sambungan akan terpasang. Aguilera, Kosmos, lekas nyalakan mesin,"

[" _Dilakukan!_ "]

"Oke, kalian semua dengarkan aku. Lepas landas sekarang, dalam dua puluh detik. Hitung mundur! Tim pengawas, ikut aku. Ada sesuatu yang janggal,"

Barisan berseragam putih mengikuti langkah pria itu. "NASA, dengar. Banyak meteorit berhamburan masuk menabrak bumi. Dua diantaranya berhasil dihancurkan atmosfer dan hangus terbakar, tapi tidak dengan sepuluh lainnya. Masih ada waktu untuk bekerja. Tim audio, tetap di posisi dan jangan lepas pendengar. Visual, tetap jaga proyektor agar menyala. Komunikasi, jaga-jaga jika ada pesan dari petinggi. Sekarang, semuanya, lakukan kerja!"

.

.

.

[" _Masaomi. Apa kau suka berdo'a?"_

" _Untuk apa? Kurasa hal itu tidak terlalu penting,"_ ]

.

.

.

Suasana ramai di pinggiran jalan Rusia.

Orang-orang berjalan kaki, melintasi trotoar, sambil riuh bercakap-cakap. Suara dentuman keras antara dua benda yang bertabrakan terdengar, membuat suasana hening beberapa saat, disusul bulat besar bola api yang meluncur dari langit hingga jatuh menghantam tanah. Suara teriakan memecah, orang-orang terhempas, mobil berterbangan dan jalan berlubang. Semuanya hangus, terbesut api yang membakar. Sembilan yang lain jatuh di tempat yang berbeda, menghancurkan segala yang ditimpa.

Suasana riuh di NASA. Berdiskusi untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi secara mendadak. Para petinggi negara melakukan penerbangan, melakukan rapat untuk melanjutkan diskusi dan mencari jalan terbaik. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa hal itu terjadi, dan sampai kapan hal itu akan kembali.

Sampai pada akhirnya, menjemput angkasawan terbaik mereka untuk datang adalah hal yang tepat.

.

.

.

 _ **Osaka, Jepang.**_

 _ **Tiga puluh Maret.**_

 _Duak_!

Masaomi memukul bola golfnya dengan mantap, memanggul stik hitam kebanggaannya di bahu dan melenggang pergi untuk masuk ke rumah. Seijuurou tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keluar rumah sejak setengah jam yang lalu, ketika Shintarou datang dan Masaomi tetap menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan golf. Shiori masih sibuk di dapur, membantu beberapa koki untuk menyiapkan makan siang, dan kemungkinan untuk keluar nyaris tidak ada.

 _Dasar anak muda. Hormon meledak-ledak. Ketahuan meniduri putraku, ku pukul pantatnya dengan stik sampai impoten!_

Pintu kamar Seijuurou terjeblak terbuka secara paksa. Masaomi bersandar pada kusen dengan gaya super-model. Alisnya terangkat dan matanya tegas menantang pada Shintarou yang berdiri kaget di samping ranjang. Bertelanjang dada, dan, _benar 'kan_.

"Oh, kalian habis _having fun_ rupanya?"Masaomi menyindir, menatap tajam Shintarou yang salah tingkah ditempat. "Memang salah aku membiarkanmu masuk. Mana Seijuurou?"

"Dia masih di kamar mandi,"Shintarou menyanggah, tidak sadar jika Masaomi kelewat jeli menangkap lirikan matanya. Masaomi menyipitkan mata, tidak percaya sepenuhnya pada ucapan Shintarou yang lebih mirip bualan. Ia berjalan mendekat, menarik turun selimut yang menutupi gundukan sesuatu, dan mata merah Seijuurou mengintip dari sela-sela kain. Masaomi mengangkat alis, tinggi, menurunkan selimut itu lebih ke bawah dan memastikan keadaan Seijuurou. Nyaris telanjang, hanya dengan kemeja putih kelewat besar yang mengekspos bahu. Mempertontonkan leher mulus penuh bercak merah keunguan.

"Ayah?"

Masaomi diam, menyeringai lebar. Matanya terbalik, membuat sabit indah malaikat kematian dan lebih manis dari sianida.

"Yah! Sekali lagi kau meniduri Seijuurou, aku akan membuatmu impoten sungguhan!"

"Ayah, mana bisa begitu!"Shintarou berteriak, lagi-lagi harus menerima amukan garang Masaomi yang masih tak terima kesucian anaknya direnggut. Seijuurou sudah berbenah diri dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi makan, menonton pertarungan antara ayah dan kekasihnya. Ini konyol. Ayahnya sudah memasuki taraf posesif yang mengerikan mengingat usia Seijuurou yang bahkan sudah menginjak dewasa. "Siapa yang akan memberikan anak untuk Ayah, nanti? Aku, 'kan?"

"Apa!? Jangan panggil aku ayah jika kau masih meniduri putraku tanpa izin!"

"Jadi, dengan izin juga boleh?"Shintarou berteriak, bersembunyi di balik guci sambil mencoba negoisasi. Masaomi sudah meraih revolver, siap membidik dan memecahkan guci jika perlu. Tak masalah kehilangan uang sepuluh juta asal Shintarou mau jauh-jauh dari Seijuurou setelahnya.

"Itu tambah tidak boleh, bodoh!"

Suara dengungan helikopter yang terbang rendah terdengar di atas atap. _Halleluya_ , Shintarou bersyukur dalam hati. Masaomi menghembuskan napas, terpaksa melepaskan revolvernya dan Seijuurou tertawa dari ruang makan. Ini menyenangkan, tapi sayang sekali harus segera terhenti.

"Ayah, tadi kau mendapatkan panggilan dari NASA,"Seijuurou bangkit dari duduk, menghampiri ayahnya. "Sepertinya mereka sudah datang. Ada urusan mendadak dan sepertinya kau harus ikut,"

"Oh, benar itu?"Masaomi termangu beberapa saat, dentuman helikopter yang mendarat di pekarangan rumahnya terdengar. "Kudengar ada asteroid yang akan menghantam bumi. He, Shintarou! Berani kau dekat-dekat Seijuurou, meledaklah kepalamu!"

"Ya ampun, ayah mertua galak sekali,"

"Siapa yang kau sebut ayah mertua!?"

"Ayah posesif sekali,"Seijuurou menggerutu, hinggap dan bergelayut manja pada Shintarou begitu cepatnya ketika pria itu mendekat. Shintarou tertawa, lalu mendesah, membenarkan. "Iya, tapi lihat saja siapa yang akan memasukimu untuk kesekian kali saat malam pertama!"

Sikutan pada rusuknya menjadi tanda sakral Shintarou untuk diam.

 **:x:**

"Oh, sudah sangat lama kita tak bertemu. Apa kabar, Masaomi?"

Kosuke Wakamatsu menjabat tangan Masaomi, lalu memeluk singkat pria berumur lima puluh tahunan itu. Sekedar melepas rindu, dan melepaskannya setelah beberapa detik. "Kau tidak berubah, ya?"

Pemimpin bidang komunikasi NASA itu tertawa. Masaomi bisa dibilang tua, tapi perilakunya tidak bisa dikatakan demikian meski keriput di wajahnya tak bisa disamarkan. Bisa dibilang Masaomi itu tua-tua gaul, karena tak pernah ketinggalan zaman meski sudah kepala lima. Tak jauh dengan Kosuke, sebenarnya. Dia sudah berusia lima puluh dua dan tinggal bersama anak dan istrinya di Texas.

"Oh, tentu saja. Dan, Hyuga Junpei! Rupanya kau ikut,"

"Aku harus selalu ikut jika ketua bepergian,"Pria berkacamata yang muncul dari balik punggung Kosuke tersenyum lebar. Ia mengulurkan tangan, saling berjabat dengan Masaomi. "Maaf akan kedatangan yang tiba-tiba. Kami telah menghubungi Seijuurou-san sebelumnya,"

"Masaomi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika kita tak punya waktu banyak,"Kosuke mendesah, mengetuk kaca arlojinya. "Masih ada waktu untuk penerbangan dadakan ke Texas. Presiden memberikan panggilan khusus untukmu. Tiga yang lain mungkin juga akan berdatangan mulai besok,"

"Jadi… kita harus berangkat sekarang?"Masaomi menganggukkan kepalanya. Kosuke mengiyakan, lalu tersenyum. "Siap untuk misi penerbangan?"

 **:x:**

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Masaomi untuk segera berkemas dan berangkat ke Texas untuk memenuhi undangan dadakan dari NASA.

Seijuurou juga turut serta, begitupula Shintarou—meski Masaomi ogah lahir batin melihat pria muda berambut hijau itu ikut-ikutan pergi dan berakhir menebar kemesraan dengan putranya. Ia pergi untuk urusan kerja, bukan untuk berlibur, apalagi mengurusi dua manusia dewasa yang meledak-ledak dalam asmara. Shiori hanya tertawa ketika Seijuurou merengek, berusaha keras membujuk Masaomi meski mereka berangkat dua jam lagi.

Perjalanan antara Jepang sampai ke Amerika memang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama, tapi Masaomi tak mengkhawatirkan hal itu selama NASA menjadi pemboyong mereka. Dengan waktu tempuh selama sebelas jam, mereka baru sampai ke Amerika keesokan hari, pukul tujuh tepat.

Begitu sampai di pekarangan NASA, Masaomi turun dari mobil, diikuti Seijuurou dan Shintarou yang turun dari kursi belakang. Beberapa polisi FBI juga turun, mengikuti, bergerak mengawal tiga orang pendatang.

"Akashi Masaomi, suatu kehormatan bisa melihatmu kembali,"Imayoshi Shouchi menyambut secara istimewa di depan pintu, dengan dua orang dari petinggi NASA lainnya yang berdiri dibelakang. Semuanya saling berjabat tangan. "Kabar buruk menimpa kita, dan oh, kau pasti Seijuurou. Seijuurou kecil sudah besar, dan he, Shintarou! Kupikir kau kabur setelah melalui pelatihan!"

Mitos itu ternyata sungguhan ada. Harapan Shintarou enam belas tahun yang lalu sungguhan terjadi. Shintarou berhasil lolos dan masuk ke NASA dua tahun yang lalu, dan menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Seijuurou—meski mereka belum menikah, sih.

Shintarou meringis, menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Seijuurou tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang kikuk.

"Langsung saja,"Shouichi berdeham, memasang tampang serius dan menatap lurus air muka Masaomi yang tetap tenang. "Ada dua belas meteorit yang menghantam bumi. Salah satunya telah mendarat di Rusia, dan Presiden sedang dalam perjalanan untuk membahas ini. Maaf tak bisa memberikan waktu bagi kalian untuk istirahat,"

"Tidak masalah,"Menarik senyum tipis, Masaomi mengangguk mantap. "Seijuurou sudah ada disini sekarang, dan lupakan lumut berkacamata itu. Selama untuk NASA, aku siap,"

 _ **Rahasia Terbesar.**_

 _ **National Aeronautics and Space Administration.**_

 _ **NASA, 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **of July, 1958.**_

"Dua belas meteorit jatuh secara mendadak kemarin. H6 dan pilot yang dikirim untuk membetulkan satelit tewas dihujam. Bergerak pada kecepatan 54.000 kilometer per jam. Ledakan paling parah terjadi di Rusia, sampai membuat kawah sedalam sepuluh meter. Kerugian belum bisa dipastikan,"

 _Klik._

 _ **[Dramatisasi hujan meteor tiga puluh maret.]**_

"Menurut tim pengawas, meteorit-meteorit itu hanyalah permulaan dari sebuah asteroid yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar, hampir sama dengan seukuran kota Texas. Meluncur ke bumi dengan kecepatan 22.000 mil per jam dan diperkirakan bisa sampai dalam kurun waktu delapan belas hari ke depan. 67 juta tahun yang lalu, asteroid bertanggung jawab atas kepunahan massal dinosaurus dan bentuk lain dari kehidupan dan pergerakan lempeng tektonik yang memisahkan benua yang berbeda di dunia ini,"

Pemimpin dari tim pengawas, audio, visual, serta dua anggota wakil petinggi NASA yang ikut serta dalam pertemuan itu berdiri diam, termangu dan larut dalam keseriusan. Mendengarkan penjelasan dari Shouichi, dan berpikir dalam hati untuk mencari solusi.

"Menurut semua strategi dan diskusi dari NASA, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mengirim orang ke asteroid itu dan melakukan pengeboran, memasukkan nuklir, dan meledakkannya sebelum lebih dekat dari bumi. Data mengatakan jika kau adalah salah satu pengebor terbaik NASA dalam tiga tahun pelatihan, jadi, Masaomi,"

Shouichi berpaling. Air mukanya tegas dan penuh kepercayaan. "Aku menyerahkan tugas ini padamu. Pelatihan kilat akan berlangsung dua minggu, dan kemudian berangkat menuju asteroid dengan satu tim stemper dalam dua pesawat,"

.

.

.

 _Serpih-serpih batu yang melayang._

 _Ruang kosong tanpa udara._

 _Hitam, gelap, hampa._

 _Mampukah hal ini akan berhasil?_

.

.

.

"Aku tak pernah membayangkan akan terjadi seperti ini nantinya,"Masaomi mengusap wajah, menatap lekat penanda waktu yang menunjukkan bahwa kurang lebih, lima belas hari lagi asteroid itu akan datang menghantam.

"Tidak akan ada yang menyangka,"Kata Shouichi, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jas. "Kau memanggul seluruh nyawa umat manusia di bumi. Mereka semua bergantung padamu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Untuk saat ini, doa bahkan tak mampu memberikan keajaiban. Tuhan takkan mengubah nasib suatu kaum jika kaum tersebut tak mau melakukan sesuatu, dan kita telah membuat jalan untuk mengubah nasib,"

 **:x:**

"Nah, ini dia rangka awal roket. Dua ratus lima puluh arsitek terbaik di seluruh dunia dikerahkan untuk menyusun bahan-bahan terkuat, tahan peluru,"

Shouichi membawa Masaomi untuk berkeliling di garasi penyimpanan. Seijuurou dan Shintarou membuntuti dari belakang, saling berbisik dan bertukar pendapat tentang NASA yang dulu dan sekarang.

"Kami telah mengerahkan enam penerbang terbaik untuk jaga-jaga… dan bagaimana kabar yang lain? Apakah sudah tersampaikan?"

"Satu pria kepala lima dan tiga pemuda…"Masaomi mengusap dagunya, seraya menggiring langkah untuk mencapai pintu garasi. "Kupikir, mereka sudah siap,"

 **:x:**

[" _Ya, Aomine Daiki. Disini Akashi Masaomi. Titip salam untuk kekasihmu jika punya. Datang ke NASA tepat pada hari ini, penuhi undangan. Terimakasih,"_ ]

"Oh yaaa! Misi, aku dataaaaang!"

Suara deruman motor _Harley_ berwarna hitam memecah keheningan yang terjadi di tengah ladang jagung. Aomine Daiki sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tinggi tampan, berbakat, eksotis, dan juga keren. Sudah tidak ada lagi Aomine Daiki yang pecicilan, hobi main basket dan menangkap udang di sungai. Menjadi kandidat salah satu penerbang NASA untuk menjalankan misi selanjutnya cukup mengagetkan.

Enam mobil polisi dan satu helikopter dari FBI mengawalnya. Permulaan yang bagus untuk menjalankan misi.

"Emm, ya. Selanjutnya… Nash Gold Jr.?,"Masaomi menurunkan telepon dari telinganya. Memicingkan mata melihat Seijuurou yang berkutat dengan buku data, "He, yakin kau mau mengirim si Gold itu? Ah,hoi! Wortel sialan jangan dekat-dekat! Berani sekali kau mencuri cium dari bibir putraku!?"

"Kagetora Aida siap berangkat, akan sampai dua jam lagi,"

"Mana lima yang lainnya? He, ternyata kalian?"

"Ada apa dengan kami? Tim penerbang yang terkuat, termuda dari NASA. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kehebatan kami,"

"Dasar sombong! Akan kena karma kau bicara begitu pada senior!"

 **:x:**

.

.

.

 _ **1/3.**_

 _Well ya,_ saya emang udah bilang fanfic ini akan selesai dalam satu bagian. Tapi ternyata, setelah dipikir-pikir nanti bakal kepanjangan dan malah jadi 'nggak nendang'. Atas usul temen saya, fanfic ini akhirnya dibagi menjadi tiga bagian; bagian awal, tengah dan akhir. Saya kemakan semangat buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini, tapi tenang aja, _Many Shades of Him_ chapter 8 sudah jalan setengahnya kok. HEHE.

Mungkin ada beberapa kalimat asing diatas, jadi saya buatkan terjemahannya :

 _ **[1]Aeronautika**_ adalah ilmu yang terlibat dalam pengkajian, perancangan, dan pembuatan mesin-mesin berkemampuan terbang, atau teknik-teknik pengoperasian pesawat terbang dan roket di atmosfer.

 _ **[2]Dirgantara**_ ialah ruang yang ada di sekeliling dan melingkupi bumi, terdiri atas ruang udara dan antariksa. Biasanya kata ini digunakan untuk merujuk pada industri yang meneliti, merancang, membuat, dan meluncurkan, dan memelihara kendaraan yang terbang ke angkasa. Dirgantara adalah istilah yang luas, yang digunakan di bidang komersial, industri, dan militer.

 _ **[3]USSR**_ atau Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, atau Uni Republik Spesialis Soviet

 _ **[4]The Japan**_ ** _Aerospace Exploration Agency_** _(_ disingkat JAXA) adalah sebuah badan luar angkasa Jepang.

 _ **[5]SCUBA**_ adalah penggunaan alat pernapasan bebas untuk berada bawah air dalam waktu lama untuk penyelaman rekreasi dan penyelaman profesional

Nah, kalo ada pertanyaan _**'kenapa mereka nggak gabung di JAXA aja? Kenapa harus di NASA?',**_ jawabannya adalah : biar lebih mudah menyesuaikan, karena setting-an di Armageddon juga dari NASA.

Di cerita aslinya, si ayah atau Harry adalah salah satu pengebor terbaik yang dipanggil NASA untuk menjalankan misi; meledakkan asteroid. Nah, di Armageddon itu, Harry memanggil sepuluh kawannya untuk jadi kandidat penerbang. Tapi disini, saya jadikan Masaomi-sama sebagai angkasawan yang akan siap diberangkatkan; bersama Shintarou, Nash, Kagetora, juga Daiki. Mereka berlima itu angkasawan yang dilatih untuk siap terbang bersama NASA. Di akhir tadi, ada juga lima penerbang muda yang dikirim dari NASA. Hayo, tebak siapa mereka?:p

 _ **Kenapa Shintarou dan Daiki bisa masuk ke NASA?**_

Yah, disini Shintarou dan Daiki saya buat lahir di Amerika. Asalnya Daiki mau saya ganti jadi Kagami, tapi sudah kelewatan sampe _finishing_. Biar gampang, anggep aja gitu oke.

Sepertinya saya bakal ngelanjut ini dulu. Kalo ada waktu, baru saya garap MNOH. Mumpung imajinasi saya lagi jalan buat ngelanjutin ini fanfic.

 _That's all folks._ Sampai jumpa di bagian dua!

 **P.S** : Lalu, bagaimana tanggapan kalian semua tentang fanfic ini?


	3. bagian dua : perjalanan

" _Aku akan berangkat sekarang, Seijuurou. Jaga dirimu baik-baik,"_

" _Aku mencintaimu, Shintarou. Tuhan ada bersamamu. Kami semua percaya pada kalian,"_

" _Semesta tahu bagaimana besarnya rasa cintaku padamu, Seijuurou, dan kau tak perlu mengatakan hal itu,"_

.

.

.

 **これは終わりではありません**

 **[** **Ini Bukanlah Akhir** **]**

Sebuah cerita yang cukup panjang, dibagi dalam tiga bagian, kukisahkan hanya untukmu.

Selamat hari jadi, hijau-merah tersayang!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Midorima Shintarou X Akashi Seijuurou.**

Bagian Dua : Perjalanan

 _Diharapkan mendengarkan lagu-lagu ini ketika membaca :_

Aerosmith – I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Chantal Kreviazuk – Leaving On The Jetplane

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ _Kemanapun aku pergi, aku selalu teringat padamu. Setiap lagu yang kunyanyikan, kunyanyikan hanya untukmu. Saat aku kembali, aku akan mengenakan cincin pernikahanmu._

Chantal Kreviazuk – Leaving On The Jetplate]

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-yo _wassup_! Masaomi- _bro_ , kau tampak semakin tua saja!"

"Kurang ajar. Si anak emas, apa perlu kusekolahkan mulutmu?"

"Tidak, aku sudah lulus sejak lama. Sekolahkan saja hatiku agar bisa mencintai orang lain, mungkin anakmu berminat,"

"Bicara apa kau!?"

Debaman pintu mobil yang tertutup, derap suara kaki yang turun memijak tanah dan melangkah menjadi hal yang terjadi selanjutnya. Beberapa polisi yang dikerahkan FBI turun dari mobil, memandu tiga orang penumpang yang masing-masing berada dalam satu mobil. Masaomi, Seijuurou, Shintarou dan Shouichi berdiri bersisian menyambut di serambi. Kagetora dan Nash yang turun secara bersamaan saling melempar tatap, melonjak kesenangan, berlari menghampiri dan melakukan tos. " _Wassup wassup_ , Nash Gold! Ow, lama tak berjumpa, sudah menambah saja koleksi tatomu,"

"Iya, pak tua. Kau tidak mau coba tato? Agar lebih gaya dan tidak muluk, kuberi diskon hanya untukmu. Dan, hoi! Apa itu Daiki?"

" _Wassup_ Nash Gold! Wah, semakin gahar saja tampangmu itu!"Setelah kepalan tangan saling beradu, kali ini telapak tangan yang berbenturan. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah pria berambut biru tua, membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan dan bercahaya terkena sinar matahari. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ow, aku baik. Kau semakin hitam saja ya?"

"Kau bilang apa!?"

Shouchi diam ditempatnya, terkesima, merasa pangling dengan kelakuan tiga angkasawan terbaik NASA yang sikapnya… yah, hampir setara bocah itu. Terlebih Kagetora yang saling merangkul dan melempar canda dengan Nash, oh, juga Daiki. Dasar tidak sadar umur, sudah kepala lima masih saja seperti anak muda jiwanya. Seijuurou mengeluarkan cengiran dibelakang, meremas pergelangan tangan Shintarou untuk melampiaskan kebahagiaan. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kagetora setelah sekian lama.

"Aku pangling, mereka ini… benar-benar,"Masaomi menoleh, menatap Shouchi yang meringis tak yakin. "Setelah beberapa tahun tak berjumpa, semakin kekanak-kanakan saja mereka itu,"

Masaomi tertawa kecil, "Tunggu sampai mereka melalui pelatihan di air, kau tenang saja,"

"Ow! Seijuurouku, kesayanganku! Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi!"

Daiki berteriak semangat ketika sosok Seijuurou terekam indera penglihatannya. Tanpa ragu, ia menyerobot maju; memisahkan jarak antara Masaomi dan Shouchi yang berdiri bersisian dan memeluk tubuh mungil si pria berambut merah. Seijuurou terkesiap, kaget ketika Daiki mengangkat dan memutar-mutarnya ke atas. "Sudah enam belas tahun! Kau masih mungil, masih seperti dulu. Apa pak tua itu menjaga pola makanmu dengan baik? Kenapa tidak bertambah tinggi? Tapi oh, tidak masalah. Yang penting kau tetap imut,"

"Wah wah, siapa ini? Seijuurou? Hei, _kiddo_! Aku senang ketika akhirnya kita bertemu kembali,"Kagetora terkekeh, tak ketinggalan merasa senang kembali berjumpa dengan putra kawannya itu. Ia mengusap surai merah Seijuurou yang sedikit panas tertimpa cahaya matahari, lalu mengacaknya gemas. "Masih ingat? Dulu kau suka sekali meminta permen dariku,"

"Siapa dia? Anak Masaomi- _bro_?"Nash Gold menaikkan kacamata hitamnya. Kedua alisnya terangkat, matanya menyipit nakal, meneliti dengan seksama wajah Seijuurou yang masih berada dalam jerat kekuatan lengan Daiki. "Wow, manis sekali. Hei _bro_ , boleh aku menikahinya? Siapa namamu?"

Shintarou menghela napas kasar. Selalu begini jika Seijuurou ikut bepergian bersama mereka. Mengapa bisa? Salahkan saja wajah kekasihnya yang kelewat manis sedari lahir. Orang-orang yang datang pasti akan ribut dengannya, mengusap-usap gemas rambutnya, atau secara frontal langsung menggendongnya. Untung dia dan Daiki sudah bersahabat sejak lama, jadi Shintarou sudah hapal betul tabiat pria berambut biru tua itu.

"Dan ow, Shintarwow! Kukira kau tidak ikut,"Daiki menoleh, menurunkan Seijuurou dan mengulurkan kepalan tangannya. Shintarou memutar mata, membalas dengan ogah-ogahan dan kepalan mereka berbenturan. "Kenapa kau pakai kacamata? NASA takkan pernah membiarkanmu dekat-dekat dengan kacamata. Jangan-jangan kau hanya mau gaya saja?"

"Tutup mulut, dan namaku masih belum berubah jadi Shintarwow, Daiki,"Sinisnya, dan Daiki tergelak keras. "Sensitif sekali! Seijuurou, apa dia selalu seperti itu?"

"Siapa namamu tadi? Seijuurou?"Si keparat ulung Nash Gold mendekat, matanya mengedip dengan maksud menggoda. Telunjuk panjang mencolek dagu Seijuurou yang hanya melongo. Masaomi, Shintarou, Daiki dan Kagetora histeris bersamaan melihat adegan itu. Shouichi menghela napas maklum. "Boleh aku nikahi sekarang juga?"

"Kau bilang apa?"Sindrom ayah posesif Masaomi mulai muncul ke permukaan. "Jaga mulutmu, hei Nash Gold. Kutenggelamkan ke kolam renang awas nanti,"

"Aw, maaf, _master_. Aku sangat takut,"

"Mereka sudah datang?"

Tujuh kepala berbeda warna menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah pintu masuk. Pria muda berambut hitam muncul dari sana, bibirnya berkerut ketika bersitatap dengan semuanya. Seijuurou yang pertama kali terlonjak, menyerbu antusias dan memukul dada pria itu. "Nijimura-san! Kau masih ingat aku?"

"Ow, Seijuurou kecil yang saat itu masih berumur tiga belas!"Pria itu—Shuuzou, Nijimura Shuuzou, tertawa renyah. Ia menarik lengan Seijuurou dan mendesaknya masuk dalam dekapan. Diacaknya rambut merah Seijuurou dengan gemas, dan si manis tertawa senang. Sama sekali tak mempedulikan aura kelam yang menguar dari enam orang dibelakang mereka. Yang paling parah menyelubungi Shintarou dan Masaomi.

"Maafkan aku, Kasamatsu-san! Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku—"

"Stop, Sakurai. Kau sudah mengatakannya tujuh belas kali sejak keluar dari ruang rapat,"

"Aaa! Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku!"

"Bodo amat,"

"Kasamatsu-saaaan,"

" _ **Diam**_ ,"

"Kasamatsu, jangan mengintimidasinya terus, kau membuatnya takut,"Seorang pria tingggi berambut merah gelap melangkah keluar. Ia tertawa mendapati wajah Yukio yang masam dan memalingkan muka dari Ryo, diikuti dengan pria bertubuh kekar dibelakang mereka. "Senior Kagetora! Senang rasanya kita bisa bertemu kembali,"

"Heh bocah, kau tidak sadar aku ada disini?"Masaomi merutuk. Kepalan tangan mendarat penuh cinta pada kepala si pria kekar. Eikichi mengerang sakit, mundur beberapa langkah guna menghindari serangan senior garang yang selanjutnya. Taiga tertawa keras sambil menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan.

" _Pardon_ , senior. Oh ya, apa ini Seijuurou yang dulu sering diceritakan? Senang bertemu denganmu! Kenalkan, aku Kagami Tai—"

"Hei, bisa kalian semua tenang?"Jengah dengan kegaduhan, Shouichi melerai. Bola matanya berotasi, diiringi cengir tanpa dosa yang memoles wajah para angkasawan. Seijuurou hanya tersenyum maklum. "Kita harus memulai diskusi awal, dan Masaomi, kuserahkan semuanya padamu,"

.

.

.

[ _"Jika aku pergi jauh… apa kau masih mau bersamaku, Seijuurou?"_

" _Apa yang membuatku tetap hidup di dunia ini? Hanya ada dua: yaitu oksigen dan kau. Kekurangan oksigen? Mungkin aku masih bisa hidup dengan alat bantu. Kekurangan cintamu? Oh ayolah. Bisa saja, aku langsung mati,"_ ]

.

.

.

"Jadi… begitulah,"

Hening, tegang.

Eikichi menenggelamkan wajah pada kubangan tangan. Kagetora duduk diam ditempat, matanya memandang lurus ke depan. Yukio tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada replika roket yang terletak dihadapan, dan Nash Gold tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain mengusap muka. Penjelasan Masaomi sudah jelas, terlampau jelas bagi mereka. Kenyataan pahit yang mengumumkan jika masa kehidupan manusia di bumi, bisa dipastikan berakhir hanya dengan hitungan hari.

"Kita harus tetap pergi. Kita menjadi pahlawan bagi semuanya. Asteroid itu akan datang menghantam lima belas hari lagi,"Masaomi menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak, dan kita akan dibagi dalam dua tim. Pelatihan dadakan berlangsung selama dua minggu. Selanjutnya, kita akan langsung berangkat. NASA hanya perlu dua roket, dua Armadillo yang sudah diperbaiki, sepuluh penerbang, juga dua pilot dan _co_ ,"

"Tapi, meledakkan asteroid?"Daiki yang menyuarakan pendapat pertama kali. "Ini berbeda. Apollo 17 berangkat ke bulan pada tahun tujuh dua, bermukim selama tiga hari dan kembali dengan selamat. Tak pernah kudengar ada orang yang meledakkan benda langit. Ini sama saja dengan memecahkan rekor, kita diberangkatkan ke luar angkasa untuk mengebom?"

"Ya, Daiki,"Masaomi menganggukkan kepala, matanya tak lepas dari pria muda berambut biru tua itu. Bayangan Daiki kecil yang bergulingan di atas lumpur sambil tertawa keras melintas dibenaknya. Daiki kecil yang girang, Daiki kecil yang sangat suka menggendong Seijuurou, Daiki kecil yang sama sekali tak suka dengan suasana serius. "Semua orang akan tahu. Kita diberangkatkan bukan dengan maksud sembarangan. Kita diberangkatkan, terpilih, menanggung, dan menyelamatkan dunia,"

Shintarou menunduk. Kedua tangannya bertaut. Kilat determinasi dan ketangguhan yang terlihat dari bilah merah Masaomi menciutkan nyalinya. "Ada yang bilang tidak?"

"Sudah dua puluh tahun,"Suara Kasamatsu Yukio membuat atensi semuanya teralih. Pria itu menunduk, menatap lurus pada jari-jarinya yang saling bertaut dan mengangkat kepala. Membalas pandangan orang-orang yang duduk diam menatapnya. "Sudah kuhabiskan waktu tiga belas tahun untuk mengagumi NASA, bermimpi untuk menjadi pahlawan, dan melakukan misi ke ruang angkasa. Melakukan sesuatu yang lebih keren dari pendaratan di bulan dan pembetulan satelit, dan hal itu akan terjadi dengan cepat sekarang,"

"Tentu saja aku harus pergi,"Kagetora menghela napas panjang. "Jika untuk pergi membetulkan satelit, aku harus pikir-pikir. Tapi sudah beda urusan jika sampai membawa nyawa seluruh umat manusia,"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan semua itu,"Shuuzou menganggukkan kepala tanpa pikir panjang. "Aku ikut. Jangan diragukan,"

"Aku juga,"Nash Gold mengeluarkan pendapat. "Meski aku harus bersaing untuk mendapatkan Seijuurou dengan wortel hidup seperti dia, aku siap,"

"Keparat ulung. Jangan lepas dari topik, anak emas pengacau!"

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja aku berangkat,"Taiga menganggukkan kepala, mencoba untuk meyakinkan semuanya. "Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk aksi kepahlawanan. Kita berjuang, kita pahlawan, kita bertanggung jawab. Kita orang pilihan, dan pekerjaan ini mulia,"

"Ya, maafkan aku jika pada akhirnya hanya jadi beban,"Sakurai Ryo menghembuskan napas. Poninya bergoyang ketika udara bertiup dari mulutnya. "Tapi aku akan berjuang sekeras mungkin. Aku ikut,"

Masaomi mengangguk sekilas. Pandangannya beralih pada pria kekar yang masih saja menenggelamkan wajah pada tangan. "Kau baik, Eikichi?"

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja,"Pria kekar itu mengangkat kepala, "Siapa yang bilang aku tak baik? Apapun yang kau pikirkan, sudah tahu jelas jika jawabannya pasti akan tetap menjadi ya,"

"Dan… kau?"Pandangan Masaomi beralih pada Shintarou yang sedari tadi tidak berkomentar. Ia tahu pasti Shintarou tak diciptakan untuk berbohong, melewati mata hijaunya yang ambisius dan percaya diri, juga rasa cinta mendalam untuk Seijuurou.

Si pria yang memakai kacamata tapi tidak _minus_ sama sekali mengangguk. "Aku ikut,"

"Baik,"Masaomi menganggukkan kepalanya. Keputusan ini final. Tidak ada yang bisa dirubah lagi. "Kita berangkat,"

.

.

.

"Kita akan melakukannya,"Maomi mengangguk yakin. Diterimanya serangkaian berkas dari Shouichi. Jendral Ootsubo Taisuke yang dipanggil khusus oleh NASA memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Sekilas, matanya tertuju pada barisan angkasawan yang siap diberangkatkan untuk misi penerbangan diatas balkon. "Kita akan pergi, lalu menghancurkannya,"

" _Wow_ , _dude_. Jadi kita sungguhan akan pergi,"Perkataan bodoh terlontar dari mulut Nash Gold yang suka bicara sembarangan.

Seijuurou yang kebetulan—ya, hanya kebetulan, berdiri disebelahnya hanya melirik jengah. Seringaian memoles wajah tampan si rambut pirang begitu tahu permata rubi curi-curi pandang padanya. "Oh, Seijuurou _babe_. Calon istriku, curi-curi pandang ya kau in—ow!"

"Mulut ember, jaga bicaramu,"Sinis, Shintarou menyela. Ditariknya lengan Seijuurou agar cepat-cepat menjauh dari pria berambut pirang itu. Nash melotot tidak terima. Taisuke dan Shouichi melirik diam-diam secara bersamaan dari bawah.

"Pertama, kita harus menjalani tes kesehatan,"Masaomi menganggukkan kepalanya, mengeceki satu persatu urutan peraturan yang tercetak tebal pada lembar kertas paling depan. "Selama tidak melibatkan kursi listrik, aku siap,"

"Untuk apa juga NASA melibatkan kursi listrik?"

"Tutup mulut, Daiki,"

.

.

.

Pintu ruang kesehatan yang ditempeli label kebanggaan NASA terbuka ketika seorang perawat berpakaian biru masuk ke dalam. Barisan ranjang dipenuhi oleh para angkasawan yang telah mengenakan pakaian khusus, menunggu giliran untuk tensi dan pengambilan sampel darah. Juga vaksinasi untuk beberapa virus yang mungkin saja menjangkit selama perjalanan.

"Kau tidak memberikan sejenis kloroform kedalamnya, 'kan?"Kagetora mengeluarkan cengiran tanpa dosa ketika jarum suntik besar diacungkan dokter padanya. Dokter itu terdiam, dan ketika dia tak menanggapi, pria berambut cokelat itu kembali melanjutkan. "Kalau tidak, aku akan mati sebelum berangkat,"

"Aku memasukkan sianida ke dalam sana,"Dokter itu menjawab dengan wajah datar. Kagetora meringis ketika jarum suntik menembus lengannya, "Oh, kenapa kau tidak berikan cintamu saja? Ku butuh dokter cinta,"

 _Desmond_ _memiliki gerobak di pasar_ _  
_ _Molly_ _adalah penyanyi di sebuah band_ _  
_ _Desmond_ _mengatakan pada Molly, "Hei gadis, aku suka wajahmu!"_ _  
_ _Dan Molly mengatakan, "Ini saatnya untuk menggenggam tanganmu,"_

Siapapun, tolong jelaskan pada Nash. Untuk apa perawat mengurusi seorang angkasawan yang sedang berbaring tengkurap dengan baju tersingkap hampir memamerkan paha?

"Oke, ini agak sakit. Bokongmu agak keras—"

 _Suara tamparan_.

"Aw, itu sakit!"

 _Yang ditampar siapa, dasar suster mesum tukang pamer suara_! "Aw,"Nash hanya asal mengikuti dengan tampang ngeri.

"Delusi, delusi, delusi,"Shuuzou menggosokkan dua alat kejut jantung di tangan. Tidak ada kerjaan, dan belum sampai gilirannya untuk melakukan tes. Jadi, bermain-main dengan alat kedokteran disini agaknya legal. "Kejuut, aw!"Tubuhnya sedikit mengejang ketika alat itu menempel pada dada. Ryo hanya mampu melongo sambil menatapnya ngeri dari sisi.

"Kagetora, kau baik?"Taiga melempar pertanyaan pada Kagetora yang berlari kecil sambil mendorong tiang kantong darah. "Ya, ya, aku baik. Pendonoran berjalan lancar!"

"Tuan Kagami, giliranmu!"Suster berambut keriting yang sudah selesai menangani Nash menyembul dari balik pintu. Panggilannya lebih terdengar seperti malaikat kematian.

"Oh, ya,"Taiga menganggukkan kepala. Susah mengubah ekspresi wajah menjadi tidak masam lagi. "Bagus sekali. Aku dipanggil oleh wanita penggemar Beatles!"

"Yah, ya. McCartney muda selalu berhasil membuatku jatuh hati, berikut Lennon dengan suara khasnya, Ringo dengan drumnya yang menawan dan Harrison dengan petikan gitarnya yang mematikan,"Wajah sumringah suster itu terganti dengan ekspresi datar mengerikan. Ia mengacungkan sebilah besi panjang pada tangan kanan, lalu mengarahkannya tepat pada Taiga. "Ma-suk,"

Merasa nyawanya terancam, Taiga melotot dan bergegas turun dari ranjang. Daiki dan Yukio saling melempar tatapan ngeri. "Dia itu psikopat atau suster sih sebenarnya?"

"Ya, ya. Kau memiliki kekekaran tubuh yang luar biasa!"Eikichi mencondongkan tubuh lebih maju ketika dokter mengatakan betapa kekar tubuhnya. "Tapi kau kelebihan makan daging. Imbangi porsi makan dengan buah dan sayur yang mencukupi,"

"Dan ya, kebohongan sempurna, Tuan Midorima,"Disebelahnya, Shintarou tengah pasrah menjalankan misi ceramah-ceramahan bersama dokter mata yang menanganinya. "Kau memakai kacamata tanpa _minus_ sedikitpun? Sungguh, kelebihan gaya!"

"Tentu saja, aku kekar,"Eikichi menepuk dada dengan bangga. Ia bangkit berdiri di atas ranjang, melepas asal pakaian khususnya, seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan yang setengah telanjang hanya dengan celana dalam. " _Watcha_ , ingin lihat pria kekar melakukan _twerk_? _Wiggle wiggle wiggle_!"

"Yo, goyang terus, Eikichiii!'

" _I'm fabulous_!"

"Turun sekarang, Eikichiii!'

"Bagaimana bisa dia berdiri disana!?"

"Sesuatu yang mengejutkan,"Shouichi yang mengawasi dari balik kaca menghela napas. Ia menoleh, menatap dokter berpakaian putih yang kecolongan memasang wajah ngeri. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga ngeri melihat tingkah mereka,"

Dokter itu meringis sejenak sebelum berdiri, lalu menghampiri pintu ruang psikologi dan mengintip melalui kaca bening. Gumamam kecil melewati mulutnya ketika mengatakan: "Mereka ini angkasawan terbaik atau bocah sih?"

"Yap, dan selesai,"Nash menjatuhkan rubik yang sedari tadi diutak-atiknya. Merah, biru, kuning, hijau, hitam, merah muda, putih dan ungu, semuanya dalam satu blok yang sama. "Menggabung-gabungkan rubik itu mudah. Kau hanya perlu kematangan IQ, putar, putar, putar, dan _voila_. Tapi beda urusan jika menggabungkan hatiku dengan Seijuurou jika wortel itu masih berkeliaran. Apa perlu aku jadi orang ketiga?"

Psikolog berkacamata yang duduk dihadapannya mengangguk sekilas, lalu menunduk dan mencatat sesuatu pada buku. _'Kematangan IQ, sembilan koma lima. Kelihaian, sembilan koma empat. Kecepatan, seratus persen. Cinta yang terbalas, nol persen. Dasar angkasawan tukang curhat'._

"Bola-bola yang berbenturan, ya,"Daiki mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya asal ketika dokter melepas salah satu bola perak dan membiarkannya berbenturan satu sama lain. "Aku jadi ingat ketika bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku di sekolah dasar. Aku sedang bermain basket dan dia bermain voli di lapangan sebelah. Aku mengoper, dia mengoper, dan bola kami berbenturan. Jantungku berdegup kencang, napasku sesak, dan kupikir, inikah namanya cinta? Tapi tidak. Ternyata sabuk yang kupakai terlalu kencang,"

"Ya, dan apa kau tahu mengapa aku ingin jadi orang ketiga?"Nash mencondongkan tubuh, mendekat pada psikolog yang ikut-ikutan mencondongkan tubuh padanya. "Seijuurou itu cantik. Badannya bagus dan berisi. Bokongnya penuh dan kupikir, kapan-kapan, mereka bisa ku ajak _threesome_ ,"

Satu catatan kembali dituliskan pada buku oleh sang psikolog, _'Tingkat kemesuman, tak terhitung. Mungkin setiap sisi asteroid disana akan habis dia cumbu'._

"Oke, jadi kau mau menyuruhku untuk menebak gambar-gambar ini?"Shintarou mengerutkan kening, agak aneh tanpa kacamata yang selama ini bertengger pada hidungnya. Ia tidak _minus_ , sama sekali tidak _minus_. Kedua matanya masih normal, objek jauh pun jelas terlihat. Kacamata hanya untuk gaya, dan dia harus puas ketika dokter menertawakannya habis-habisan. Psikolog nyaris-botak yang duduk dihadapannya hanya mengangguk. "Ya, aku punya kemampuan untuk melihat yang besar-besar. Seperti bokong Seijuurou,"

"Orang berpikir jika _Bohemian Rhapsody_ menyimpan sejuta misteri. Freddie Mercury memang lihai membuat orang mengira-ngira, karena yah, dia menulis lagu itu sendirian!"Yukio menepuk kedua tangannya bersamaan. Dengan mata tegas, ditatapnya psikolog yang duduk dihadapannya. Pria tua berpakaian putih itu mengangguk, lalu menggeleng. Matanya tak kalah tegas, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak begitu kenal Queen. Aku lebih suka The Beatles,"

Yukio diam selama beberapa saat, berpikir. "Oh, jadi kita beda _fandom_? Jadi kita bukan jodoh?"

Goresan pena diatas buku sang psikolog menjadi jawabannya, _'Angkasawan penggemar Queen bernama Kasamatsu Yukio ternyata lajang yang putus asa. Cari pacar sana!'._

"Jangan mentang-mentang aku lebih tua dari Masaomi, makanya aku tak mampu menyelesaikan misi semacam ini?"Kagetora bersedekap dihadapan psikolog yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya. "Jangan salah. Aku perkasa, aku punya istri cantik yang sudah meninggal—Tuhan menyayanginya, dan anak perempuan yang tak kalah cantik. Tapi sayang, Seijuurou bahkan lebih cantik dari anakku. Apa aku salah jadi pedofil dan menjadikan Seijuurou sebagai istri muda?"

Psikolog itu tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya menatapnya. Matanya berkilat ngeri.

"Ya, ya. Tidak usah diberitahupun aku sudah kekar,"Eikichi mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan bangga. Ia tidak memakai baju ganti seperti yang lainnya. Tanpa pakaian; kecuali celana panjang yang menutupi kedua kaki, ia duduk dengan percaya diri dihadapan psikolog. "Aku makan dua puluh porsi _gyuudon_ setiap hari; makan pagi, siang, dan malam. Seperti itulah,"

Nash menoleh ke belakang. Dokter pengawas yang memakai penutup pada satu matanya menatap dari balik pintu. Matanya melotot pada kaca bening.

"Oke, ada _Cyclops_ dibelakang pintu,"Nash kembali menoleh pada psikolog yang masih duduk dihadapannya, "Itu lebih mending daripada suster mesum yang meraba-raba bokongku. Astaga, itu mengerikan!"

Satu catatan lagi ditorehkan pada buku, _'Nash Golden Junior, angkasawan yang baru saja dilecehkan oleh suster'._

"Bisakah kau menahannya?"Psikolog menatap Daiki dengan tak yakin. Bola-bola perak itu masih berbenturan satu sama lain.

"Ya, tentu saja aku bisa menahannya,"Daiki mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya asal. "Jika aku tak bisa menahannya, bukan berarti aku tak bisa menahan sesuatu yang lain. Jika aku bisa menahannya, maka bisa jadi aku tak bisa menahan yang lain,"

Goresan pena diatas buku menambah satu catatan lain, _'Aomine Daiki, angkasawan dari LA. Kau ini bicara apa?'._

"Perempuan berpayudara besar,"Nash menunjukkan sebuah kertas bergambar dua ekor gajah dengan belalai yang saling menyatu. "Perempuan berpayudara kecil,"Satu gambar yang lain ditunjukkan, dan psikolog hanya mampu menatapnya ngeri tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan, ini yang ayah mertua tunjukkan padaku ketika aku masih berani dekat-dekat Seijuurou,"Satu gambar ditunjukkan pada psikolog. Shintarou menaruh gambar itu pada meja, lalu kembali menunjukkan satu yang lain. "Ini yang ayah mertua tunjukkan untuk masa-masa sulit, dan… ini yang ditunjukkan ayah mertua untuk simbol 'kau, jauh-jauh dari Seijuurou!',"

Diam-diam, psikolog mencatat sesuatu pada bukunya. _'Angkasawan Midorima Shintarou, ternyata tidak direstui ayah mertua'._

"Kurangi porsi makan dagingmu,"Psikolog berkata final, kedua mata menyipit dan senyum licik terpoles pada wajah. Nebuya Eikichi menangis perih, wajahnya terbenam pada tangan.

"Jika kau bertanya, tidak. Aku tidak mengonsumsi narkoba,"Kagetora menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tangannya masih bersedekap. "Jika kau bilang _injury_ atau apalah itu, aku tidak pernah. Aku bukan Nash Golden yang suka pasang tato,"

Nash Golden memelototi sejenak gambar yang berada dalam genggamannya. Dokter pengawas berbalik badan, memutuskan untuk pergi dan ganti mengamati ruang psikologi disebelah. Psikolog berharap-harap cemas, semoga bukan lagi 'perempuan berpayudara' yang menjadi jawabannya. Nash menyeringai, dan psikolog menyeringai. "Perempuan berpayudara rata,"

Ternyata masih sama. Wajah psikolog langsung berubah masam. Satu kalimat lagi pada bukunya, dan dia menuliskan: _'pasang_ implant _payudara saja sana!'_.

"Ya, aku bisa menahannya. Ya, aku bisa menahannya. Ya, aku bisa menahannya,"Daiki mendorong bola-bola itu hingga terjatuh dari meja, lalu berdiri. Psikolog yang was-was juga berdiri, dan mereka sama-sama bertatapan. "Hei bung. Jantungku berdegup saat melihatmu. Inikah rasanya cinta?"

Tambah satu catatan lagi, _'para angkasawan ini punya kasus cinta yang tak terbalas atau bagaimana?'._

"Oho, _awww_ ~ Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa nge _rock_ seperti Steven Tyler? _Dream on, dream on_! Kita akan menyelamatkan dunia, bung—"

Psikolog berdiri dan merampas mikrofon dari Kagetora yang mulai menggila. Mereka saling bertatapan, lalu hening. Lama.

Satu catatan kembali ditorehkan pada buku ketika mereka kembali duduk, _'kewarasan para angkasawan ini perlu dipertanyakan'._

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi mereka sudah datang?"

Sepuluh angkasawan berpakaian tentara NASA melangkah berdampingan dari kejauhan. Tampak sangat mantap dan percaya diri. Shouichi berdiri di depan gerbang garasi pesawat, bersama dua orang _co_ -pilot pilihan yang akan ikut terbang beberapa hari lagi. "Aku yakin, kita akan pergi dengan sukses,"

"Selamat pagi, aku Hanamiya Makoto. Terimakasih sebelumnya karena sudah memenuhi undangan hadir. Kita akan membahas tentang perjalanan dua minggu lagi. Tugasku sebagai _co_ -pilot, dan aku masih belum tahu akan ada dimana aku nanti,"

Pria muda berambut hitam itu mendudukkan diri di atas meja. Matanya yang culas dan licik menatap para angkasawan yang duduk memperhatikan dihadapannya. "Sebelum berangkat, kita harus memulai pelatihan. Karena ini terlalu mendadak, pelatihan kilat hanya berlangsung dua minggu. Cara bernapas dan melakukan aktivitas di bumi dan ruang angkasa sangatlah berbeda. Jadi, akan ada beberapa pelatihan di air yang memudahkan pergerakan atau semacamnya. Kalian semua sudah pernah terbang sebelumnya, dan pasti kalian sudah tahu hal itu,"

"X701 sedang melalui masa pembetulan. Akan ada dua roket sekaligus sub-pesawat yang akan diberangkatkan, dengan masing-masing lima orang awak, satu pilot dan satu _co_. Mungkin agak berbeda dengan penerbangan tempo dulu. Misi penerbangan ke bulan milik Apollo 17 pada tahun tujuh dua hanya melibatkan dua orang astronot, dan karena kita pergi untuk misi pengeboman, awak yang diberangkatkan pun lebih banyak. Sebelum memulai, apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Kagetora Aida mengangkat tangannya tanpa ragu, "Apa itu X701?"

"Dan sekarang, garasi roket akan menyambut kita,"

Shouichi berbalik badan, melangkah lebih dulu dan memandu sepuluh angkasawan memasuki garasi. Hanamiya Makoto berjalan di sisinya untuk mendampingi. "Kami memanggilnya X701, sub-pesawat INDEPENDENCE yang terbaru. Versi lama mungkin sudah pernah digunakan Kagetora dan Masaomi untuk terbang ke satelit. Rahasia terbesar dengan kekuatan gas milik NASA, dan beginilah penampakannya sekarang,"

"Bentuk awal dari _**NASA X-43**_. Sebuah pesawat _prototype_ dengan kecepatan luar biasa yang jauh dari bayangan manusia. Tak lagi hitungan kilometer, kecepatan pesawat diukur dengan satuan suara dan masuk dalam kelas _hypersonic_. Sebagai gambaran umum, Blackbird alias SR-71 adalah pesawat siluman tercepat, dan X-43 kecepatannya kurang lebih sekitar 10 kali lipat dari itu. Menurut data yang ada, X-43 mampu melesat sampai kecepatan 9.6 mach atau sekitar 11 ribu kilometer per jam,"

"Dalam uji cobanya, X-43 dibawa oleh pesawat besar seperti Boeing B-52. Kemudian setelah mencapai ketinggian dan kecepatan yang sesuai, X-43 pun diluncurkan. Adopsi yang dibuat untuk INDEPENDENCE mampu _take-off_ dari asteroid dalam waktu singkat,"

"Jadi artinya, kita akan terbang menggunakan X-43?"Nash Golden buka suara, pandangan mereka tak lepas dari jet besar yang berdiri gagah dihadapan.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak, Nash Golden. Hanya jet revisi dari INDEPENDENCE lama yang diperbaharui, menggunakan teknologi yang hampir sama seperti X-43,"Shouichi menoleh, lalu mengangguk pada barisan angkasawan yang masih terpukau. "X-43 sendiri masih harus dipersiapkan lagi, ada pula pengembangan X-43D, turunan dari X-43 yang akan dilakukan untuk misi ke mars tahun 2040. Satu stemper roket yang lain, yaitu FREEDOM, masih ada di garasi sebelah. Sekarang, waktunya masa pelatihan di dalam air,"

Shouichi berbalik badan, lalu mengangkat alis. "Kalian bisa ikut Makoto,"

[ _"Selamat datang di pelatihan bawah air NASA. Para angkasawan diharuskan memakai kostum penerbang. Mikrofon dalam keadaan aktif, utarakan kesulitan pada operator yang bertugas. Pelatihan yang pertama, berenang di kolam renang sepanjang 25 meter sebanyak tiga kali,"_ ]

"Jadi intinya, kita akan berenang di asteroid?"Nash Golden mengangkat alis, tampangnya ngeri. Shintarou berdiri dihadapannya, melayang-layang terbawa arus air. Mereka saling bertatapan, sampai pada akhirnya si pria rambut hijau menganggukkan kepala. "Kita akan berenang dari bumi sampai asteroid,"

"Dan ini, yang biasa disebut sebagai _Master Armadillo_. Karena lintasan di asteroid keras dan banyak batuan tajam, harus digunakan roda besar yang tiga kali lebih tebal daripada roda truk biasa. Tingginya enam kaki, dan bisa meluncur di udara selama kurang lebih dua puluh detik,"

Masa pelatihan di air ternyata berlangsung lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Barisan angkasawan beserta Shouichi dan Makoto yang mendampingi melangkah melewati lintasan berduri yang berada di sisi kanan-kiri untuk melindungi Armadillo setinggi enam kaki dengan dua belas roda besar.

" _Whoa_ , besar sekali,"Masaomi mengangkat bahunya. "Boleh kami melihat-lihat?"

"Ya, tentu saja,"

"Eikichi yang akan mengendarainya. Oh, atau Kagetora saja?"

"Apa ini?"Shuuzou yang berbaring dibawah Armadillo melemparkan sekotak penuh peralatan metal keluar. Obeng, baut, palu, dan lain-lain terpental keluar.

"Apa kalian butuh hal semacam ini di ruang angkasa?"Masaomi menyembul dari perut Armadillo, melemparkan kotak penuh perkakas yang langsung saja berhamburan keluar. Shouichi mengambil langkah mundur untuk menghindari hujan perkakas yang hampir saja mengenainya. "Apa ini?"Ia mengangkat sebuah alat perkakas, "Apa kita akan berangkat untuk menyendoki batu asteroid dan memakannya seperti es krim?"Ia kembali melemparkan alat itu ke bawah, membuat Shouichi, pengawas Armadillo, dan Jendral Taisuke mundur dua langkah kebelakang.

"Ini dia SR-71 yang digadang-gadang orang sebagai pesawat tercepat di dunia, Amerika Serikat juga mulai mengembangkan pesawat _supersonic_ sejak dekade 1940an dan muncullah Bell X-1. Pada 14 Oktober 1940, Bell X-1 untuk pertama kalinya berhasil menembus kecepatan suara dengan pilot Charles Yeager. Pesawat yang dibaptis dengan nama 'Galmorous Glennis' itu mencapai kecepatan 1255 kilometer per jam di ketinggian 12.800 meter,"

Pilot pesawat tempur NASA berdiri gagah didepan pesawat yang tak kalah gagah dibelakangnya. "Bisa dibilang ini adalah bentuk terbaru dari Galmorous Glennis, dan mungkin… aku membutuhkan beberapa penerbang yang mau suka rela mencoba pesawat ini,"

Sepuluh angkasawan mundur teratur secara bersamaan.

"Bukan, bukan dua atau tiga diantara kalian,"Pilot itu terkekeh sejenak, "Semuanya,"

[ _"Sonic siap berangkat. Kosmos sudah berada di ketinggian sepuluh meter, disusul Alphabetic dibelakangnya. Aguilera siap dengan Eksodus, berturut-turut di jet satu-dua. Spanish Fly dan Betha siap di lintasan tiga, McCancey menunggu di lintasan empat dan Suborbey ada di lintasan berikutnya. Jukebox siap meluncur di lintasan enam. Misi uji coba revisi SR-71 siap dijalankan,"_ ]

"Hai bung!"Kagami Taiga berteriak di mikrofon. Shintarou menoleh, jet mereka terbang bersisian. "Ya, bung. Aku hanya mau bilang, serius, kita akan berputar-putar diatas sini?"

"Sembilan puluh derajat. Seratus delapan puluh derajat,"Jet bergerak atas komando pilot. Berputar sembilan puluh derajat, disusul seratus delapan puluh derajat sebanyak lima kali. Suara berdengungnya memecah langit.

"Hyaaa! Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan akuuu!"Sepertinya, Sakurai Ryo masih belum bisa lepas dari kata maaf meski dia sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan.

" _Butterflip_ ,"Dua jet bersahutan, saling mengejar dan menyilang. Berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat sebanyak tiga kali sebelum berpisah di kanan-kiri.

" _Wrap your body, T-Bones_. Berputar _,_ "Dua jet yang lain berkejaran dalam satu sisi yang sama, lalu kembali berpisah membelah langit. " _This gonna go_. Putar seratus delapan puluh derajat untuk Aguilera dan Eksodus,"

"Ya Tuhan, ini gilaaaaa!"Eikichi berteriak, badan jetnya berputar-putar di langit. Kecepatannya gila, kepalanya berputar dan pusing mendera secara dadakan. McCancey dan Suborbey mendarat mulus di atas tanah. Taiga dan Masaomi berjalan bersisian setelah melepas helm dan memberikannya pada pengawas landasan.

"Ini keren,"Tak ada yang bisa lagi diungkapkan. Taiga dan Masaomi bertatapan, lalu menoleh secara bersamaan pada Kagetora dan Nash Golden yang berdiri merangkul Shuuzou sambil tertawa-tawa. "Aku punya dua hamster, kuberi nama satu dan dua. Mati satu, masih ada dua!"

Bola mata merah gelap dan merah terang kembali beradu. "Dia mabuk?"

Api memercik dihadapan wajah Eikichi. Keesokan hari, sepuluh angkasawan yang siap berangkat dua minggu lagi dipanggil untuk memperbaiki badan Armadillo kedua bersama seluruh arsitek terbaik yang dikerahkan NASA.

"Shin, aku yakin tak ada satupun diantara kita yang berasal dari teknisi mesin,"

Shintarou hanya menoleh. Ditatapnya Daiki yang masih berkutat dengan obeng dan beberapa baut. Pria muda berambut hijau itu menghela napas, "Yah, jika menggabungkan baut menggunakan obeng saja tidak bisa, bagaimana caranya kau menyatukan hati dengan pasangan?"

"Hah!"Nash Golden yang duduk disamping Shintarou menggebrak meja. Dua angkasawan muda itu terlonjak kaget dan menoleh secara bersamaan. "Kau ngelantur. Jika seperti itu, biarkan aku menikahi Seijuurou!"

"Gila,"

"Sebagai peserta program penerbangan antariksa manusia _Man In Space Soonest_ Angkatan Udara Amerika Serikat dan X-20 Dyna-Soar, Armstrong bergabung dengan Korps Astronot NASA tahun 1962. Penerbangan antariksa pertamanya adalah misi _Gemini 8_ NASA tahun 1966, yang saat itu ia menjadi pilot komandonya dan menjadi warga negara A.S. pertama yang berhasil pergi ke luar angkasa. Pada misi ini, ia melakukan perapatan dua wahana antariksa berawak pertama bersama pilot David Scott,"

Alexandra Garcia, wanita cantik bertubuh seksi yang ditunjuk sebagai pilot FREEDOM berdiri dihadapan para angkasawan dengan tiga layar komputer yang menyala. Menunjukkan langkah demi langkah yang dilakukan Neil Armstrong setelah berhasil mendarat di bulan. Para mata keranjang, Aomine Daiki dan Nash Golden tak mampu menahan diri untuk curi-curi pandang ke pilot cantik berambut pirang. Masaomi berdiri disamping Shintarou, bersiap menggetok kapan saja jika pria berambut hijau itu berani lirik-lirik orang lain selain Seijuurou.

"Mungkin ini agak sama dengan asteroid, jadi perhatikan dengan seksama,"

"Apa cuma aku yang berpikiran jika hidup sangatlah sulit?"Yukio mengangkat bahu, lalu berpandangan dengan Eikichi yang berdiri disampingnya. Pilot Garcia masih menjelaskan panjang lebar, dan tak ada yang berani menyela.

"Ini pengawas nuklir. Kalian harus mengebor sebelum memasukkan benda ini ke perut asteroid. Ini bisa dijadikan perjalanan yang menyenangkan. Ambil helm kalian dan berangkat,"

Satu persatu helm diraih dan dikenakan oleh kesepuluh angkasawan. Berdiri gagah dengan setelan militer NASA sekaligus plakat bendera USA yang menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri. Tak akan ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi meski jarak antara asteroid semakin dekat dengan bumi.

 **:x:**

Terhitung tinggal enam hari lagi asteroid itu akan datang menghantam. Beberapa anggota tim pengawas berkumpul di ruang pengawasan, bersama sepuluh angkasawan dan Shouichi yang memegang peraga dikedua tangannya.

"FREEDOM dan INDEPENDENCE akan berangkat pada hari Selasa, dari sini. Lapangan peluncuran roket NASA pukul 6.30 pm. 67 menit berikutnya, kalian akan pergi ke stasiun pengisi bahan bakar. Isi bahan bakar roket secukupnya, lalu enam puluh menit diperlukan untuk memutari bulan dengan kecepatan penuh dan menurut perhitungan, disitulah asteroid itu berada. Setelah berhasil memutari bulan, diperlukan kecepatan 220.500 km perjam untuk sampai tepat dibelakang asteroid. Roket akan terbawa gravitasi bulan dengan sendirinya, dan melakukan pendaratan di asteroid,"

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan landasan pendaratan untuk masing-masing tim,"Pemimpin pengawas ruang angkasa yang ikut bergabung mengutarakan informasi. "Di NASA, kami tidak memberikan kesempatan. Jika kerja, maka kerja. Batu disana besar dan berbahaya, maka kalian harus berhati-hati. Bukan tidak mungkin roda Armadillo akan terkoyak jika melintas melewati batu-batu itu. Juga adanya penarikan gravitasi yang menggoyahkan keseimbangan,"

"Dan, Mr. Shouichi. Tadi katanya kita akan mengebom?"Kagetora menyuarakan pertanyaan. "Bom sejenis apa yang bisa meledakkan asteroid?"

"Di dataran yang penuh dengan tebing dan kawah, setidaknya ketersediaan nuklir yang hampir sama seperti Tsar Bomba diperlukan. Asteroid akan terbelah menjadi dua, dan hal itu akan menggagalkan tujuan awalnya untuk menabrak bumi. Jadi yah, kalian harus mengebor dan memasukkan nuklir itu kesana. Tinggal tunggu waktu beberapa menit dan asteroid akan meledak,"

"Dan jika roket melewati batas _Point of Detonation : Beyond Zero Barrier_ dan menyerang kedua sisi asteroid, melakukan pendaratan yang tidak mulus, _game is over_ ,"Shouichi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bisa saja alat peledak tidak bekerja dan bom otomatis akan diperintah dari sini oleh tim pengawas. Memang, asteroid akan meledak, tapi kalian juga akan diledakkan. Kami tidak mau hal itu terjadi,"

"Taiga?"Selepas pertemuan yang melelahkan, dan segala pelatihan itu, Masaomi baru menyadari jika dia sama sekali belum menjumpai Seijuurou. Dia menemui Taiga di ruang komunikasi, dan pria muda berambut merah gelap itu langsung berdiri menghadapnya. "Masaomi-san. Ada apa?"

"Kau lihat Seijuurou?"Cepat, tanpa basa-basi. Masaomi merasa jika Shintarou kembali menyandera putranya itu diam-diam.

"Dia bersama Shintarou,"

Benar saja. Masaomi langsung balik kanan dan meninggalkan ruang komunikasi. Kemana pula wortel berjalan itu membawa putranya?

 **:x:**

Tempat ini gelap, tanpa pencahayaan. Kecuali, suar dari lampu pijar kecil disebelah yang masuk hitungan. Dingin, memang. Tapi, selama Shintarou menarik dan menahan tubuhnya dalam dekapan, Seijuurou tak merasakan dingin itu menusuk kulit.

Gila, memang. Duduk berdua dibelakang jet roket malam-malam begini. Apalagi, Masaomi tidak tahu ia pergi kemana. Shintarou mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan setelah masa pelatihan berakhir. Seijuurou pun agaknya tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya sudah terlepas separuh dan merosot jatuh mengekspos punggung. Shintarou duduk memangkunya dari belakang. Bibir pria muda itu tak berhenti bergerak untuk melumat dan mencecap lehernya.

Masaomi berdiri dibawah jet, pada awalnya kebingungan mengapa langkah kakinya membawa kesini. Ia mendongak, memandang Shintarou dan Seijuurou yang seolah-olah tak mempedulikan apapun jika sudah berdua saja. Tangannya bersedekap. Melihat pandangan memuja yang ditujukan Shintarou pada putranya, ekspresi lembut-tenang Seijuurou saat berada dalam dekapan pria muda itu, mungkinkah dia harus mulai membiarkan keduanya untuk bersama? Masaomi masih belum rela melepas Seijuurou.

Ia menoleh, beberapa angkasawan yang lain tampak datang menghampirinya. Disaat itu pula, Masaomi dihadang dua pilihan. Pergi menemui yang lain, atau memisahkan Shintarou dengan Seijuurou? Pilihan kedua rasanya lebih tepat, daripada yang lain mengiranya berbuat macam-macam? Masaomi menatap sekali lagi, sebelum balik kanan dan melangkah pergi untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Seijuurou,"Shintarou berbisik tepat ditelinga kanan pria berambut merah yang dia kotori habis-habisan dengan lumatan. Seijuurou tak menjawab, karena toh, mereka saling berbicara melalui mata dan hati, bukan melalui lisan. Shintarou mengangkat tangan kanan Seijuurou, lalu menyematkan sebuah cincin perak pada jari manisnya. "Anggap itu sebagai ikatan,"Bisikan lagi, dan Seijuurou menoleh kebelakang. "Aku milikmu dan kau milikku. Selamanya,"

Senyum manis terpoles pada wajah rupawan Seijuurou. Tak membutuhkan kata-kata balasan ketika dua belah bibir saling bersambut ditengah gelapnya ruangan. Saling melumat, menghantar kehangatan, dan kepercayaan satu sama lain.

"Oh ayolah, Masaomi. Shintarou hanya melamar Seijuurou, itu saja!"Gegas, Kagetora menyusul Masaomi yang berjalan lebih dulu.

"Itu saja? Dengar, Kagetora. Kau punya anak perempuan, dan dia masih SMA. Setidaknya, kau tidak perlu khawatir karena tak ada yang dekat-dekat Riko. Tapi, Seijuurou? Membiarkannya berdekatan dengan wortel sok-dingin yang sebenarnya mesum itu, apa kau rela? Apalagi ketika Shintarou mengambil waktu pertama putraku saat Sei _hangover_. Ya Tuhan, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Seijuurou-ku waktu itu!"

"Ya, setidaknya. Biarkan aku yang menikahi Seijuurou-mu itu,"Nash Golden cari mati dengan buka suara ketika sindrom ayah protektif Masaomi kambuh. Langkah pria itu terhenti, berbalik badan, lalu melotot. Langkah para angkasawan terhenti secara domino ketika pemimpin mereka mengeluarkan aura kelam. "Kulindas dengan Armadillo jika kau berani berbuat semacam itu, Nash Golden,"

.

.

.

 _ **Armadillo Test Set.**_

Dua Armadillo besar dilajukan bersisian ditengah lapangan tandus uji coba NASA. Beberapa anggota tim militer, komunikasi, dan teknisi mesin dikerahkan untuk mengawas dan meneliti jalannya tes Armadillo pada hari ini.

"Ya, lihat, ayah mertua. Kutunjukkan padamu betapa hebatnya aku mengendarai monster ini,"Shintarou tersenyum miring, menarik tuas dan melajukan Armadillo-nya lebih cepat lagi. Daiki berdiri menghadang di tanah, tangannya melambai-lambat dan pria berambut hijau itu agaknya terlambat melihat keberadaannya. Untung cepat, dia membanting setir Armadillo-nya ke kanan untuk menghindari tabrakan dan mengambil rem secara mendadak.

"Memang hebat, tapi kau bahkan tak bisa menahan monster ini!"Seruan calon ayah mertua dari belakang menjadi jawaban.

"Ya, seperti cintaku pada Seijuurou!"

"Keparat, jadi kau anggap Seijuurou-ku sebagai monster, begitu?"

"Tidak, kau yang monster,"

"Hoi!"

"INDEPENDENCE akan berangkat dengan Shuuzou, Ryo, Shintarou, Nash Golden dan Kagetora. FREEDOM siap dengan Masaomi, Eikichi, Yukio, Taiga, dan Daiki,"Masaomi berdiri diatas badan truk, berseru untuk membagi tim penerbang dalam dua stemper. Sembilan angkasawan berdiri dibawahnya, bersama Seijuurou dan Makoto yang berdiri bersisian dibelakang mereka. "Kalian bisa melakukan diskusi lebih lanjut untuk misi, dan sekarang adalah waktu untuk simulasi di dalam air,"

 **:x:**

" _Whoaaa_ , akhirnya pulaaaaang!"

Pelatihan ketat di NASA selama dua minggu penuh bukanlah hal yang mudah. Hari ini, para angkasawan diberikan waktu bebas untuk pulang ke rumah. Meski hanya dua hari menjelang keberangkatan, hal ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

 _Aku tak mau menutup mata.  
Aku tak mau mau jatuh tertidur karena aku merindukanmu, sayangku.  
Dan aku tak mau kehilanganmu_

"Lagu yang pas untuk menyambut kedatanganku,"Shintarou tersenyum menggoda, melompat turun dari mobil dan berbaring tepat di sisi Seijuurou, hanya beralaskan rumput hijau penuh tetesan embun. Sinar oranye matahari terbenam menjadi latar belakang bagi keduanya, menikmati keindahan sore hari hanya berdua tanpa kehadiran Masaomi menjadi sesuatu yang sangat langka.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan sesuatu tentang biskuit berbentuk binatang,"Shintarou mengedikkan bahu, memainkan dua keping biskuit berbentuk gajah dan jerapah disela-sela jari. Kancing kemeja yang digunakan Seijuurou terbuka setengah, mengekspos keindahan perutnya yang mulus dan datar. Shintarou memainkan biskuit itu pada sepanjang lekukan perut Seijuurou, menjalankannya naik dan kembali turun. Seijuurou tertawa, tangannya terangkat dan mengusap rambut hijau lembut kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu,"Perkataan Shintarou yang tiba-tiba seakan memecah keheningan. Pandangannya tak lepas memaku pada dua batu permata rubi menakjubkan milik Seijuurou. "Jika aku pergi jauh… apa kau masih mau bersamaku, Seijuurou?"

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu?"Seijuurou diam sejenak, kemudian mendengus, jengah. Ia menangkup pipi Shintarou, lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan pada bibir kekasihnya. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu. Apa yang membuatku tetap hidup di dunia ini? Hanya ada dua: yaitu oksigen dan kau. Kekurangan oksigen? Mungkin aku masih bisa hidup dengan alat bantu. Kekurangan cintamu? Oh ayolah. Bisa saja, aku langsung mati,"

"Meski ayahmu takkan pernah merestui kita?"Shintarou menyeringai lebar. Wajah Seijuurou tampak masam selama beberapa saat, sebelum senyum manis memoles wajah sempurna itu dengan begitu indah. "Aku yakin ayah pasti merestui kita,"Satu kecupan kembali mendarat pada belah bibir, dengan lumatan pelan yang mengundang. Kali ini Shintarou yang memulai lebih dulu. "Mau melakukan… sesuatu?"

"Di alam terbuka? Kau yakin?"

"Tidak juga. Bagaimana jika ayahmu tiba-tiba datang?"

"Benar juga, sih,"

Seijuurou menarik wajah Shintarou agar mendekat padanya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama ketika bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Saling mencium dan melumat, melimpahkan kasih sayang dalam pagutan bibir yang penuh cinta. "Ayo, bangun,"

"Ayo, bangun,"Shintarou menarik lengan Seijuurou dan menggendong tubuh mungil si pria berambut merah. Tawa mereka bersahutan, memecah cakrawala yang dihiasi sinar oranye matahari terbenam. Seolah menyatakan: semesta mesti tahu cinta mereka ada, nyata, dan pastinya… takkan pernah terhapus.

Kagetora melangkah keluar, meninggalkan mobil NASA yang dibawanya pulang ke rumah. Anaknya, Riko Aida menunggu di balik pintu, perempuan cantik berambut cokelat yang harap-harap cemas memandang sosoknya yang mulai memasuki serambi. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama ketika pintu itu terbuka, dan putrinya menyambut dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Kemana saja ayah pergi?"Riko berdesis, melotot marah pada ayahnya yang pergi dua minggu tanpa kabar. "Sudah dua minggu dan untung saja aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri,"

"Riko,"Kagetora menghela napas. Matanya perih dan panas, menahan diri mati-matian agar tak kelepasan meneteskan air mata. Ia merentangkan kedua tangan, tanpa aba-aba memeluk putri satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Istrinya meninggal saat Riko dilahirkan, dan bisa dibilang, hanya Riko-lah satu-satunya sesuatu paling berharga yang dia miliki.

"Ayah?"Riko terperanjat, kebingungan dengan sikap ayahnya yang tiba-tiba saja berbeda. Tidak ada raut wajah menjengkelkan. Tidak ada nada suara mengejek yang membuat kesal. "Ayah? Apa yang terjadi? Aku mendapatkan surat dari NASA jika kau—"

"Ya, Riko. Aku akan terbang,"Kagetora menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan terbang, menjalankan misi. Menyelamatkan seluruh umat manusia,"

Riko tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia memilih untuk tetap diam, merasa tangan ayahnya mengerat dan gemetar. Jadi, dia memilih untuk melingkarkan tangan keseputar pinggang ayahnya dan membiarkan ayahnya meneteskan air mata. Dalam diam, dan tak perlu ada yang tahu jika angkasawan itu menangis.

' _Semoga kau berhasil, ayah,'_.

Dalam diam, dan tak perlu ada yang tahu. Setetes air mata jatuh mengaliri pipinya.

.

.

.

Hingar bingar _klub_ malam ini rasanya lebih meriah dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Beberapa angkasawan terbaik NASA agaknya melakukan 'hal menarik' dengan berfoya-foya ditemani beberapa wanita penghibur yang menari seksi untuk memamerkan aset tubuh. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kelihaian Nash Golden pada saat seperti ini. Ia sudah duduk merangkul dua orang wanita, sementara Eikichi tampak kebingungan dengan beberapa lembar uang ditangannya. Oh, tidak lupa dengan seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri sambil meliukkan tubuh diatas meja.

" _Whoa_. Ini gila, bung,"Daiki tertawa aneh, tak pernah sekalipun melihat yang semacam ini. Beberapa wanita berlari melewatinya. "Ada banyak wanita. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak lebih seksi dari _body_ Seijuurou,"

"Aku akan menjalankan misi ke luar angkasa, Jennie,"Nash menarik senyum miring, diusapnya pipi perempuan berambut pirang dengan pakaian seksi yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Jadi sepertinya, aku tak akan datang kesini dalam waktu yang cukup lama,"

"Oh, kau akan pergi lagi?"Wanita yang dia panggil Jennie mendesah, menarik-narik manja dasi hitam yang dikenakan Nash. " _Whoa_. Kau pahlawan,"

"Jelas sekali,"

Kedatangan beberapa orang bertubuh kekar yang memasuki klub agaknya memecah hingar bingar yang terjadi. Membelah barisan wanita penghibur, dan salah satu diantara mereka menarik bagian belakang baju Jennie agar menjauh dari Nash yang memandang kebingungan.

"Jadi kau menghabiskan waktu disini? Selama tidak berada dalam pengawasan NASA?"

Oh, Nash kenal siapa orang berwajah garang ini. Polisi FBI utusan NASA yang bertugas untuk menghukum dan mendisiplinkan angkasawan yang tidak teratur menjalankan kerja. Lari empat puluh kali mengelilingi _**Armadillo Test Set**_ tanpa henti agaknya hukuman yang paling mudah.

Riuh suara botol yang dipecahkan menjadi hal terakhir sebelum penggerebekan terhadap angkasawan NASA yang membelot. Nash Golden dihantamkan pada pagar klub, diikuti Eikichi dan Daiki yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hoi, kita astronot dan kau akan menangkap kami begitu saja?"Nash Golden tidak terima. Ia berteriak pada polisi yang memborgol tangannya dibelakang tubuh. "Diam saja, keparat kecil. Kusuruh berlari mengelilingi _Armadillo Test Set_ dua ratus kali tanpa henti mati kau,"

.

.

.

Ini gawat.

Masaomi menerima undangan dadakan dari NASA untuk datang ke kantor malam ini. Beberapa meteorit yang turut serta melayang-layang didekat asteroid dikabarkan telah berhasil menembus eksosfer beberapa menit lalu.

"Sebelas menit dikabarkan akan sampai ke China,"Pemimpin tim pengawas ruang angkasa menghela napas, pandangannya tak lepas dari proyektor yang menunjukkan menit-menit terakhir sebelum jatuhnya meteorit itu. "Mungkin akan mendarat di Shanghai. Tidak ada waktu yang bisa digunakan untuk persiapan,"

Angin berhembus tenang. Kapal-kapal yang ditambatkan pada pinggir sungai bergerak-berak mengikuti arus. Para penduduk Shanghai yang masih beraktivitas di sore hari agaknya tidak begitu menyadari munculnya cahaya menyilaukan dari langit, tak membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk bergerak cepat dan memporak-porandakan seisi kota. Permulaan yang buruk mengingat waktu keberangkatan tinggal menghitung hari.

Shouichi duduk di atas kursinya. Matanya kosong dan hampa. Baru saja, divisi pengawas ruang angkasa mengatakan jika meteorit itu sudah menghancurkan Shanghai. Banyak korban jiwa, luka-luka, meski tak banyak yang selamat.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain,"Pria berambut hitam itu menghela napas. Masaomi yang berdiri dihadapannya diam sejenak. "Aku sudah siap jika berangkat secara dadakan,"

"Semuanya aku yakin sudah siap,"Shouichi menghela napas. "Hanya tinggal menghitung hari dan masa kehidupan manusia di bumi berakhir,"

"Kita pasti akan berhasil,"

"Ya, aku yakin,"Satu helaan napas lagi. Shouichi menutup mata, lalu kembali membukanya. "Rencana diubah. Kita akan berangkat besok,"

.

.

.

[ _"Siaran langsung CNN dari Kennedy Space Center, Florida. Kami baru saja mendapatkan kabar mendadak dari NASA jika sepuluh angkasawan terbaik akan diberangkatkan pada hari ini,"_

" _Diperkirakan dua tim yang beranggotakan lima awak pesawat akan diberangkatkan pada pukul setengah tujuh malam nanti,"_

" _NASA belum membeberkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi bisa diperkirakan jika hal ini adalah suatu masalah yang serius,"_

" _Kami memiliki sepuluh angkasawan yang sangat jenius. Misi apapun itu, kami akan memastikannya berhasil jika NASA sudah memboyong mereka,"_ ]

Armadillo diturunkan. Bermobil-mobil polisi FBI yang dikerahkan untuk turun ke lapangan mulai berlalu-lalang memenuhi halaman. Dua roket FREEDOM dan INDEPENDENCE sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Cahaya oranye dari matahari terbit menjadi latar belakang keberangkatan para angkasawan pada pagi hari ini.

"Seijuurou?"

Seijuurou menolehkan kepalanya dari kubangan air di jalanan pada Masaomi yang baru saja datang. Pria muda berambut merah itu diam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya… mencari udara segar?"Seijuurou mengusap tengkuknya, agak gugup. "Em, ayah. Aku… hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu—"

"Tidak usah mengatakan hal semacam itu, kau tak membutuhkannya,"Masaomi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Hal ini juga tak ada hubungannya sama sekali Shintarou, dan maafkan aku. Kalian saling mencintai, dan sepertinya aku terlalu mengekang kalian,"

"Tidak, bukan. Kau salah,"Seijuurou memotong perkataan ayahnya. Dua belah permata rubi yang serupa saling bertumbukan. "Aku cinta hidupku. Aku cinta segalanya tentang hidup. Aku cinta ibu, yang ada jauh di Osaka sana. Aku mencintaimu,"Bibir bawah digigit Seijuurou perlahan. "Aku cinta ayah. Dan jangan berkata seolah kau tidak akan kembali,"

Seijuurou bukan pria cengeng, tapi ia selalu lemah ketika harus membahas sesuatu tentang keluarganya. Mengingat pekerjaan Masaomi yang rawan sebagai angkasawan, dan waktu-waktu berharga yang biasa mereka habiskan berdua. Ketimbang dengan Shiori, Seijuurou justru lebih dekat dengan ayahnya. Ia menyayangi Masaomi. Ia menyayangi Shiori. Ia menyayangi Shintarou. Mereka bertiga adalah hidupnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan kembali,"

Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali Seijuurou menangis ketika Masaomi menjalankan misi pertamanya untuk pergi ke ruang angkasa. Tapi, tidak. Seijuurou tidak mau menangis saat ini. Ia memaku kedua mata ayahnya, melihat hanya bayangan dirinya-lah yang terpantul disana. "Ya. Aku akan kembali,"Masaomi menganggukkan kepala, mengikat janji. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk menyenangkan putra kecilnya, meski Seijuurou sudah tidak bisa dikatakan kecil lagi.

"Katakan jika kau berjanji,"Bibir Seijuurou bergetar. Napasnya memberat, dan matanya mulai panas. Masaomi menghela napas, membuang mukanya sejenak, lalu kembali memandang wajah putranya. "Aku berjanji, Seijuurou sayang,"

Tak ada yang memulai. Seijuurou menghambur maju, menubruk Masaomi, memeluk erat tubuh ayahnya. Isakannya tak mampu ditahan lagi. Ia mengubur wajah pada bahu ayahnya, dan Masaomi tak ambil pusing ketika dirasa pakaiannya mulai basah oleh air mata Seijuurou. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"Pria berambut merah itu berbisik. Diusap-usapnya punggung Seijuurou guna menenangkan putra kecilnya. Ia sangat menyayangi Seijuurou. Ia sangat menyayangi Shiori, bahkan lebih dari rasa sayang pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiga buah helikopter berdengung terbang diatas kepala mereka.

"Jika disana tak ada banyak masalah, bisakah kau pulang dengan selamat?"Seijuurou kembali berbisik, mengikat janji. Masaomi terdiam, cukup lama. Ia bergumam, tapi sama sekali tidak menjawab.

Tak ada suara, hanya keheningan. Seijuurou hanya perlu membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Masaomi, dan mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran kalutnya untuk malam hari ini.

Ayah sudah mengikat janji padanya. Ayah akan kembali dengan selamat, dan ayah tak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Seijuurou cukup yakin ayahnya akan pulang dengan selamat.

"Para angkasawan akan diberangkatkan segera. Dalam waktu setengah jam, dua tim akan masuk ke dalam roket dan memulai perjalanan menuju ruang angkasa,"

Begitu pidato singkat ditutup oleh sang petinggi, banyak sekali wartawan yang berdiri dan betanya-tanya untuk mencari tahu dan menguak rahasia. NASA sama sekali tak mau membocorkan berita kepada mereka. Hanya saja, ini terlalu mendadak. Hampir tengah malam dan NASA memberi kabar melalui radio komunikasi jika sepuluh angkasawan akan berangkat pada pagi hari ini.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Tak ada yang berniat untuk berbicara, dan tak ada yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan lelucon untuk membuat riuh suasana seperti sebelumnya.

Mereka hanya diam, memanjatkan doa, atau larut dalam pikiran menjelang detik-detik akhir keberangkatan ke ruang angkasa. Menjalankan misi, meledakkan asteroid, menyelamatkan seluruh umat manusia, dan jika Tuhan mengizinkan, mereka semua akan pulang dengan selamat.

 _ **FREEDOM. INDEPENDENCE. For all mankind.**_

Pakaian astronot berwarna oranye dengan plakat bendera Amerika melekat pada tubuh masing-masing kesepuluh angkasawan itu. Hanamiya Makoto mengenakan seragam _co_ -pilot berwarna biru, begitupula dengan Alexandra Garcia yang ditunjuk sebagai pilot penerbangan hari ini. Helm-helm khusus diraih, lalu dikenakan. Kesepuluh angkasawan bersama dengan awak lainnya yang akan ikut serta duduk melingkar di ruangan itu, saling memanjatkan doa bersama dalam keheningan yang menenangkan.

"Astronot, masuk,"

Semuanya berdiri ketika panggilan itu terdengar. Menjinjing tas, lalu pergi keluar. Masaomi berada pada barisan paling depan. Segera dipeluknya Seijuurou yang berdiri menunggu didepan pintu ruangan. Si pria mungil menganggukkan kepala ketika Masaomi berbisik pada telinganya, lalu meninggalkan satu kecupan pada pipi sang ayah.

" _Semua tasku sudah tertata, aku siap untuk pergi_ ,"

Shintarou mendekap erat pinggang Seijuurou yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Kening mereka beradu, hidung mereka bersentuhan, tak mempedulikan keberadaan orang-orang yang bisa dengan jelas melihat perbuatan mereka.

" _Aku berdiri disini, didepan pintumu. Aku benci untuk membangunkanmu, untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal_ ,"

Seijuurou tertawa, setengah geli mendengarkan suara Shintarou ketika bernyanyi. Agak aneh melihat pria berambut hijau itu tak mengenakan kacamata seperti biasanya, tapi itu toh tak masalah. Seijuurou mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Shintarou, dan mata mereka beradu. Saling menyelami keindahan warna satu sama lain dan menukar kalimat-kalimat cinta yang tak bisa lagi diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

" _Jadi cium aku_ ,"

Shintarou cari mati dengan mencium bibir Seijuurou, meski tahu Masaomi dengan mata lasernya siap melubangi punggung mereka, tapi toh mereka tak peduli. Seijuurou dengan senang hati memajukan wajah, menyongsong belah bibir Shintarou dan memejamkan mata ketika dua milik mereka bersentuhan.

" _Dan tersenyumlah untukku. Katakan padaku jika kau menungguku. Sentuh aku seperti kau takkan pernah membiarkanku pergi,"_

Nash Golden berbalik badan, bingung harus tertawa melihat wajah Shintarou yang tak berkacamata atau mengutuk ketika Seijuurou dicium seperti tadi. Shintarou sepertinya sudah tak peduli lagi dengan para angkasawan lain yang mulai berdatangan ketika ada Seijuurou didekatnya.

" _Karena aku tinggal di pesawat jet_ ,"

Diangkatnya tubuh mungil Seijuurou, dan pria muda berambut merah itu mengalungkan kakinya pada pinggul Shintarou tanpa ragu. Masaomi dan Kagetora berbalik badan secara bersamaan, wajah mereka tak bisa diartikan ketika melihat Shintarou yang memutar-mutar tubuh Seijuurou sambil menyanyi dan tertawa-tawa.

" _Tak tahu kapan aku kembali,"_

" _Tinggal di pesawat jet_ ,"Eikichi yang berdiri disamping Nash Golden ikut-ikutan buka suara. " _Tak tahu kapan aku kembali_ ,"

" _Tinggal di pesawat jet_ ,"Rasa muak dan cemburu yang menggumpal di hati segera Nash Golden hilangkan ketika dia ikut serta dalam bernyanyi.

" _Tak tahu kapan aku kembali_ ,"Kagami Taiga nyengir ketika mengikuti jejak keempatnya. Shintarou dan Seijuurou bertatapan, lalu kembali tertawa bersama sebelum akhirnya memberikan satu kecupan singkat pada satu sama lain.

"Jendral Taisuke,"Shouichi menghela napasnya ketika proyektor besar di ruang pengawas NASA menampilkan aktivitas para angkasawan di ruang _boarding_.

"Ya,"Ootsubo Taisuke mengangguk. Tangannya bersedekap, dan ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa diartikan. "Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berangkat, dan menyelamatkan planet,"

Tautan bibir Shintarou dan Seijuurou belum terlepas ketika Hanamiya Makoto memanggil mereka. Masaomi memasang wajah datar ketika menyadari Shintarou sama sekali tak mau lepas dari putranya, dan Kagetora memasang seringai. "Wow. Sepertinya Shin cinta mati pada putramu,"

"Memang benar,"Masaomi menghela napas berat. "Terkadang, aku saja cemburu,"

"Hoooo~"Taiga memamerkan suaranya. " _Tinggal di pesawat jet. Tak tahu kapan aku kembali. Oh, sayang. Aku benci untuk pergi,_ "

Satu kecupan lagi dilayangkan ketika kedua kaki Seijuurou menjejak lantai. Keduanya bertatapan, dalam dan penuh cinta.

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang, Seijuurou,"Shintarou berbisik, dikecupnya kening pria berambut merah. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik,"

"Aku mencintaimu, Shintarou,"Seijuurou menangkup kedua sisi wajah Shintarou, lalu menariknya turun. Satu kecupan mendarat pada kening si pria tinggi. "Tuhan ada bersamamu. Kami semua percaya pada kalian,"

"Semesta tahu bagaimana besarnya rasa cintaku padamu, Seijuurou, dan kau tak perlu mengatakan hal itu,"

" _Tinggal di pesawat jet. Tak tahu kapan aku kembali. Oh sayang, aku benci untuk pergi_ ,"

Satu kecupan lagi pada bibir ketika Shintarou mulai melepas Seijuurou. Mereka masih bertatapan sambil melempar senyuman ketika Shintarou melangkah menjauh untuk bergabung bersama yang lain.

Penutup garasi terbuka, menampilkan siluet sepuluh angkasawan dan empat awak lain yang akan diberangkatkan. Suara jepretan dan kilat cahaya dari kamera wartawan mendampingi, mengiringi barisan awak NASA yang mulai melangkah keluar secara bersama-sama.

"Suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi NASA yang untuk kesekian kalinya, berhasil memberangkatkan beberapa awak angkasawan terbaik untuk misi yang kami namakan sebagai _'penyelamatan dunia dan umat manusia_ '."Jelang detik-detik keberangkatan, presiden kembali menyampaikan pidatonya. Siaran langsung yang tersebar sampai ke seluruh penjuru negeri. "Total sepuluh angkasawan, dan empat awak untuk pilot dan _co_ yang akan ditempatkan pada dua roket berbeda,"

"Singkatnya… kami menyebut misi ini sebagai Armageddon. Akhir dari dunia. Dan juga, untuk pertama kalinya, dalam sejarah bumi. Seluruh angkasawan akan menyelamatkan jiwa-jiwa para umat manusia. Doa tidak bisa membantu. Tuhan menggerakkan kita untuk melakukan perubahan,"

Kesepuluh angkasawan melangkah melalui karpet merah. Shintarou masih sempat melambaikan tangan pada Seijuurou yang berdiri disana, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam bus INDEPENDENCE yang akan membawa mereka ke lapangan terbang.

"Setiap langkah yang dilalui anak tangga. Seyakin Tuhan menciptakan dunia dan seluruh isinya, juga surga-Nya yang diberkati, dibarengi dengan kuasa-Nya yang meyakinkan kami untuk membangun teknologi, bergabung dengan imajinasi, kami akan menyelamatkan dunia,"

Satu persatu angkasawan yang telah sampai di tujuan bergantian turun dari mobil. Berjalan beriringan untuk memasuki roket tinggi-besar yang telah disediakan untuk masing-masing tim.

"Tuhan bersama kami. Tuhan mendampingi seluruh awak dan angkasawan kami. Rahmat Tuhan ada pada kita semua,"

Pidato yang diutarakan presiden terhenti diiringi suara gemuruh tepuk tangan yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hanamiya Makoto menutup pintu _lift_ ketika bangunan baja itu mengangkut mereka semua ke atas. Matahari bersinar cerah di langit. Mereka sama-sama melangkah keluar ketika _lift_ berhenti.

"FREEDOM, sebelah kiri. INDEPENDENCE, sebelah kanan,"

"Terimakasih,"Masaomi menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti sejenak dihadapan Shintarou sebelum masuk ke dalam roket.

"Ya, ini sudah menjadi tugasku,"Shintarou tergagap, berdiri canggung ditempatnya ketika pria yang suka dia sebut sebagai 'calon' ayah mertua super garang mengucapkan terima kasih. "Sebagai angkasawan, sebagai anggota NASA. Menyelamatkan dunia adalah tugasku,"

Tak berniat menjawab, Masaomi hanya menyeringai dan menepuk bahu pria muda itu sebelum mengikuti jejak Hanamiya Makoto untuk masuk ke dalam. "Hati-hati, bocah,"

Shintarou berbalik, dan sebelum dia benar-benar masuk, dilemparkannya sebuah senyum pada sang calon ayah mertua. "Kau juga, pak tua,"

[ _"INDEPENDENCE akan berangkat dengan Nijimura Shuuzou, Sakurai Ryo, Midorima Shintarou, Nash Golden Junior dan Kagetora Aiga. FREEDOM siap dengan Akashi Masaomi, Nebuya Eikichi, Kasamatsu Yukio, Kagami Taiga, dan Aomine Daiki. Duduk ditempat dan petugas akan memasangkan sabuk,"_ ]

"Shintarou, apa kau… merasa takut?"Kagetora membuka pembicaraan ketika para petugas mengikatkan sabuk pengaman pada mereka. "Tak ada yang menduga sebelumnya jika kita akan diberangkatkan guna meledakkan benda angkasa. Ini mengejutkan, sekaligus… menyenangkan?"

"Menegangkan mungkin kata yang tepat,"Pria muda berambut hijau itu hanya tertawa garing.

"Direksi pengawas dan komunikasi sudah siap ditempat,"Pemimpin divisi penerbangan NASA mulai mengerahkan komando bagi para anak buahnya. "Retro, nyalakan proyektor dan pengawasan kondisi roket. Teknisi mesin?"

"Siap,"

"Sayap kanan?"

"Siap,"

"Sayap kiri,"

"Siap,"

"Pengisi bahan bakar FREEDOM,"

"Siap,"

"Divisi komunikasi INDEPENDENCE,"

"Siap,"

"Divisi pengawas FREEDOM,"

"Siap,"

"Bagus, semuanya. Bersiaplah ditempat, dan keberangkatan para pahlawan kita akan segera dimulai,"

[ _"INDEPENDENCE dan FREEDOM sudah siap. Waktu hitung mundur peluncuran adalah satu menit,"]_

"Bagus, angkasawan. Pasang, turunkan, dan pastikan helm dalam kondisi terkunci. INDEPENDENCE berada pada sayap kiri dan FREEDOM dikerahkan untuk sayap kanan. Mesin mulai dinyalakan atas perintah dari divisi pengawas dan teknisi mesin,"

" _Alright_ , _gentlemen_. Kalian semua adalah pahlawan,"Shouichi berkata di mikrofon, secara langsung terhubung dengan para angkasawan yang sudah siap di posisi mereka masing-masing. "Selalu ingat jika Tuhan menyertai kalian. Bersiaplah dalam waktu dua puluh detik, dan… selamat menikmati perjalanan,"

 _Sepuluh. Sembilan. Delapan._

Lampu kabin berkerlap-kerlip. Tubuh roket mulai berguncang.

 _Tujuh. Enam. Lima._

 _Empat, tiga._

Cahaya terang menyilaukan mata. Api menyembur dan asap mulai mengepul. Guncangan hebat terjadi di dalam roket, berikut para angkasawan yang berada didalamnya.

 _Dua, satu. INDEPENDENCE siap meluncur_.

Asap menggulung menutupi lapangan terbang dan wilayah sekitarnya. Membelah kegelapan malam dengan cahaya terang dari api yang menyambar-nyambar. INDEPENDENCE mulai lepas dari landasan. Terbang menyongsong langit dan bersiap menembus lapisan atmosfir.

"Kita sudah selesai dengan INDEPENDENCE,"

Seijuurou yang berdiri dibalik ruji tajam pagar yang membatasi landasan terbang menyunggingkan senyum ketika roket yang membawa kekasihnya berhasil lepas landas dengan selamat.

[" _Tiga, dua, satu. FREEDOM siap meluncur. INDEPENDENCE berada dalam jarak dua puluh meter dari tanah,_ "]

FREEDOM menyusul dengan sukses beberapa detik setelahnya. Dua roket meluncur membelah langit malam yang gemerlap dihiasi bintang.

Gemuruh riuh suara tepuk tangan menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Seijuurou tersenyum lebih lebar. Ayahnya berhasil berangkat. Shintarou berhasil berangkat. Keduanya berangkat dengan selamat tanpa kendala yang berarti.

" _Aku akan berangkat sekarang, Seijuurou. Jaga dirimu baik-baik,"_

Perkataan Masaomi sesaat sebelum pria itu pergi kembali terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Seijurou. Wajah seriusnya, tatapan matanya yang penuh cinta dan kebenaran.

 _Berhati-hatilah, ayah_.

Pelan, Seijuurou memejamkan mata. Menutup mata dan memanjatkan doa dalam hati.

 _Aku mencintaimu…_

.

.

.

 _ **2/3**_

Serius. Chapter ini adalah yang terpanjang dari semua sejarah penulisan saya. Total ada 9k words dan saya pikir 'widih emejing gue bisa bikin segini banyak'.

Menonton ulang film sambil menulis secara sekaligus bukanlah hal yang mudah. Jadi, memang ada beberapa bagian yang sengaja saya ubah dan hilangkan. Manalagi saya download filmnya ga pake subtitle. Udah download, di webnya ada tulisan gede-gede 'Armageddon download SUBTITLE INDONESIA' eh udah nunggu dua jam, sub-nya malah ga ada. NGAMUK AKUTU.

Oh iya. Saya juga membuka sesi tanya-jawab bagi kalian yang masih belum begitu mengerti dengan penggunaan kata-kata asing di fanfic ini. Ini cerita sci-fi pertama saya, dan ada banyak banget bahasa alien digunakan disini /digaplok yang bikin movie/

Um, ya. Mungkin ada segelintir orang yang sudah melihat film ini, jadi saya mohon dengan sangat, jangan beberkan adegan demi adegan yang ada di film. Saya nggak suka ada _spoiler_ bertebaran, dan kasihan juga bagi para pembaca lainnya yang mungkin, belum menonton dan masih menunggu kelanjutan _plot_. Daripada sudah tahu duluan dan jadi nggak nendang, kenapa nggak pada nunggu saja kemana saya akan membawa fic ini berakhir?

Satu bagian lagi dan fanfic ini akan selesai. Silahkan tanya hal-hal atau kalimat yang menyulitkan disini dan saya akan tambahkan semuanya pada penjelasan di chapter depan.

 _Terimakasih bagi para pembaca. Saya sangat membutuhkan review dari kalian untuk kritik dan saran._

Atau mungkin, ada yang menunggu adegan jeruk asem di chapter depan?:p


End file.
